


Study buddies.

by Anonymous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Barbtte, Diakko, Dresses, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hamanda, Soft Drama, Studying, Stupid Teenagers, Suits, Tomboy, steady pace, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hannah and Amanda find themselves spending some time together after both of them fail a class. Maybe they'll spend together a lot of extra time after their study sessions as well.





	1. Try to get along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red, Green and Blue teams have a pretty normal lunch, then Barbara gives Hannah a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, if you don't like to see these characters in sexual intercourse, the first 10 chapters of this fanfic are free of that. Only chapter 11 has it, and it's not that relevant to the plot.

The cafeteria, as ever, was noisy. The midday sun didn’t hit directly on it, despite the two-store height and the large windows surrounding the room, which alleviated the heat for the Luna Nova students. Chatting, laughing and eating, the purple-uniformed teenagers enjoyed their Saturday without much worries. Exams had ended the day prior, and so there was no need to stress out about them anymore. Either you did good or bad and now there was nothing you could do about it.

A particular table – Or, maybe, tables, arranged so that nine people could sit comfortably together – was exceptionally loud, as a witch suddenly stood up and slammed the table with both hands.

“Why do you assume I did badly?!” Atsuko ‘Akko’ Kagari asked without bothering to regulate her volume. Her brown hair, straight to her waist, had a weird ponytail in the back of her head. Her bangs, barely above the eye level, swung with her wide and exaggerated movements as she spoke, her red eyes narrowed at the offense of the other witch.

“Well, because it’s you, of course” Amanda O’Neill, the tall, wild and orange-haired tomboy replied with a smirk. “And tone it down, you’re being too loud” She added, barely bothering to direct her emerald-green eyes to the Japanese brunette.

“What do you mean, ‘because it’s me’?! I can get grades as good as anyone here!” She continued, slamming her hands on the table again, making the food trays of everyone in the vicinity shake.

“I bet you could, if we were all five years old” Hannah England snickered from her position at the other side of the table. Her auburn hair was tied in a neat ponytail with a big yellow ribbon. She noticed, however, that no one else laughed at what she had thought was a funny joke, so she cut it out. Actually, despite a few side glances, no one seemed to pay her comment any kind of attention.

“Akko, please sit down, everyone’s staring at us” Lotte Jansson, the other redhead of the group, didn’t look up, looking as if she wanted to hid behind her big round glasses. Her neat short hair – even shorter than Amanda’s, assuming it wasn’t just an illusion because of the different hairstyles – had some crumbs leftover from when Akko’s sudden jump had thrown a slice of bread away.

“But Lotte!” Akko looked down at her teammate.

“Akko, if you don’t sit down I will make you swallow a troll-nail potion the next time you sleep” Sucy Manbavaran, the purple-haired, purple-skinned and sharp-tongued witch – And the remaining member of Akko’s red team – said with a smile. However, despite that smile… No, because of that smile, Hannah couldn’t help but consider that she might actually do it. The brunette’s reaction surely pointed towards that being the case.

“W-what does that do?” Akko asked with genuine fear.

“It’ll make you so sick that you won’t be able to move for three days. Maybe two, because it’s you” The potion expert widened her smile, chuckling. Somehow, that felt horribly menacing. Akko sat down, pouting.

“If it’s of any value,” Diana Cavendish, the top student of Luna Nova, spoke her usual composed voice, her platinum blonde curly hair moving with a slight breeze “I do believe Akko has done well in her exams.”

“Well, that’s because _you_ have been tutoring her, Diana” Hannah said, snorting. “Kind of a waste, if you ask me.”

Diana frowned at this statement, but said nothing about it. Instead, her expression quickly returned to her neutral one, and she continued. “While you, Amanda, have barely studied in the last semester.”

Amanda scoffed at this. “Well, what do you care about-”

“Now, girls, let’s stop the fighting already. We’ll see the results on Monday, what’s the point?” Barbara Parker, the girl with the long, black and silky hair, spoke from her seat next to Hannah’s. She had changed a lot since the missile incident the previous year. While previously she would’ve probably joined her in her bashing of Akko, nowadays she had mostly left behind those attitudes. In Hannah’s opinion, Lotte was a bad influence in her.

“Eh, she’s right” Amanda stood, having finished her food, and yawned. “What’s the point? We all know we’ll do better than Akko anyways” She gave the brunette a mischievous smile when she noticed her face turning red with anger. “And now I’ll go take a nap, see ya” she turned and started towards the outside door.

Hannah fully expected Akko to jump after her to keep arguing. Instead, the angry girl took a deep breath and whispered something that Hannah wasn’t able to make out. Her face returned to a normal color as she started to eat again, more relaxed.

“Amanda was rather mean, don’t you think?” Lotte pointed out. The tiny witch sitting next to the empty seat Amanda had left, Constanze, one of the redhead’s teammates, looked up from whatever device of her own crafting she had been using under the table and pointed at an upwards angle to a window.

“Oh, right” Lotte said, looking at the sky. “She’s grounded. How long won’t she be allowed to fly?” She asked, looking at the amiable Jazminka, a big, chubby girl with long pink hair with a couple of braids. Despite the fact that she had just eaten, she was now snacking on donuts.

“A couple weeks” She commented in her gentle voice. She was the other member of Amanda’s team. The green team.

“Well, she only got what was coming to her” Hannah commented, shrugging. The table remained in a thoughtful silence.

“Still, Amanda loves flying more than anything else” Curiously enough, it was Akko who spoke up. “I think she’d rather been forced to help the fairies in their work than being prohibited to fly.” She looked genuinely troubled about this.

 _‘She just insulted you_ ’ Hannah thought, but said nothing. This was Akko, who probably had a second heart instead of a brain. No one else spoke, and so they quietly finished their meal.

 _‘It’s just a couple weeks without flying, not the end of the world’_ Hannah’s mind wandered as she waited for everyone to get up. She had gotten to know everyone in the red and green teams quite well, since Diana and Barbara were fond of spending time with them, but she had never quite clicked in it. They were all so… Simple. Not like Diana or Barbara, who were smart and good at studies and all in all good role models. Amanda in particular. She was harsh, full of herself and the trouble she caused was usually on purpose, unlike Akko’s accidents.

When they finished eating, the group broke, each one going on with their planned activities. Hannah and Barbara left the cafeteria through the outside door. They didn’t have anything to do today, so they had previously decided to just go walk between the trees for a while.

“You know,” Barbara spoke to her in a low voice. “You went kind of overboard with that comment back there” she said, looking Hannah in the eyes.

“Why? She did ditch class to go flying, I mean-”

“Not that one, Hannah” Barbara sighed in resignation. “I meant the Akko one. You know how far she’s gotten; did you have to be mean?”

“I wasn’t… Well, I was, but… It was just a joke” She excused herself, feeling a pinch of guilt. “Nobody seemed to care, anyways” Hannah finished, acting nonchalant.

Barbara shook her head, closing her eyes. “You know they care. Everyone cares. _I_ care.” She looked frustrated.

“It’s not a big deal, geez” Hannah said, not looking at her best friend’s face as they entered the forest outside Luna Nova, grateful for the shadow the trees provided from the harsh sun. “It’s not like she’d take it seriously.”

“Hannah, that’s not the point!” Barbara exclaimed, frowning. “They’re our friends, can’t you be nicer to them?”

“It’s not like I act that way to all of them” Hannah didn’t like where this conversation was going. Barbara was blowing a silly joke out of proportion.

“But you do towards Akko!” Barbara stopped on her tracks, almost making Hannah fall over a root. “Hannah, don’t you see the kind of looks everyone gives you every time you try to make fun of her?” Her face, still angry, also showed concern.

“What kind?”

“The kind that says that if you keep doing it you’re going to be thrown off the group” Barbara’s expression softened. “You don’t have to like Akko, but you should try to make the effort to get along. If not for me, do it for Diana.”

Hannah was about to ask what she meant by that. For Diana? Yeah, she liked having more friends, but why would Akko be special?

Instead, she simply nodded. “I’ll… Try” She said, the words coming out strangled from her.

“And,” Barbara continued, dropping her harsh expression completely and allowing herself to show the hint of a smile. “It would be nice if you tried to better get along with everyone, in general.”

Hannah nodded again, going back to the walk through the forest next to her best friend. She doubted she’d be able to be best friends with anyone outside their blue team, but she’d try. Jazminka and Lotte seemed easy enough, both being kind and quiet. Sucy and Constanze were more on the weirdo side of the scale, and if she was completely honest, the purple haired witch kind of scared her, but surely she could pull it off. And then, she had to refrain from grunting when she thought of having to bond with Akko and Amanda. Akko was hard to handle, because of her boundless energy and excitable nature, not to mention stubbornness. Amanda on the other hand, well, she was rather intimidating and hard to approach, particularly when she was angry, and just as stubborn as the brunette, if not more.

As she was thinking of this, she remembered something.

“Oh, that’s right, you heard? Appleton academy will be throwing some kind of big party next month!” Hannah said, excited, expecting a similar reaction from the black haired witch.

However, when Barbara spoke, she looked rather unimpressed. “Yeah, I heard. They’re celebrating some kind of important event in their history or something, right?”

“It’ll be the thousandth anniversary of the day one of their directors beat a dragon or something like that” Hannah shrugged. “But they invited Luna Nova to take part of the celebration this time, since apparently witches also had a role to play on it! They’re going to announce it after the exam results!”

“Ok, so…?”

Hannah was taken aback by her friend’s apparent lack of interest. Was she serious? Had she misheard or something?

“This means the boys will probably invite us to accompany them! There’s going to be a big dance and everything!” Hannah got dreamy eyes as she looked up, imagining a shining ballroom full of hot boys in suits around her, inviting her to dance. “What if…” She struggled to say it without squeaking with excitement. “What if Andrew invited us to dance? Can you imagine?” She looked at Barbara with a big smile on her face. Just the thought made her squirm with anticipation.

“I…” Barbara met her eyes, and Hannah saw something in them. Longing, but not the same as hers. “I guess” She said, shrugging. “It could be fun, but I’d rather…” Her eyes were looking at her, but not at _her._ “I don’t know, guess I got over my crush in Andrew, you know?” She smiled softly, as if saying sorry.

“What? Oh, I… Yeah, it’s ok.” Hannah laughed, but it sounded fake even to her. “It’s fine, I’m sure there’s going to be tons of cute boys in the party anyways.”

Barbara opened her mouth, as if to say something, but didn’t. Instead, she suddenly hurried, walking a few steps ahead of Hannah. Was she mad? Did Hannah say something wrong? Maybe she shouldn’t have mentioned that she still liked Andrew, since they both knew the brown haired boy probably liked Akko.

Hurrying her pace, Hannah went after Barbara, wondering if she should apologize for something.

She really needed to think before speaking.


	2. Failing a class.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Amanda find out that they have both failed a class and Barbara gives them a push in the right direction.

“No way” Amanda said, eyes wide as she looked at Akko. The brunette was so excited that she had stood on a chair to announce that she hadn’t failed a single subject. “Let me see that” The redhead snapped the sheet Akko was holding from her, and looked at the grades.

It was true. She hadn’t failed a single class. While she wasn’t amazing in anything, she had passed every single subject with at least an average.

“Damn” She whispered, giving the sheet back. She looked at her own, seeing that while most of her scores surpassed Akko’s, she had failed astrology and – ironically enough – broom flying. The divination classes were the ones where she skipped the most, because Chariot was the one teaching them, she hadn’t expected…

A voice caught her attention.

“No way” Another girl said, and as she turned her head to look over her shoulder, she saw Hannah, a couple of benches above hers, looking at the same sheet every student have been given. The auburn-haired witch kept looking up at the brunette and down at her own. “I can’t believe this” She said, her eyes as confused as Amanda’s. The redhead approached out of curiosity, she had certainly not expected Hannah to fail any subjects. “Hey, what are you looking at?” Hannah said, frowning and laying the sheet down on her desk. Meanwhile, Akko had taken to go around class showing everyone how well she had done, and her classmates were praising her for a job well done.

“I was just curious. Did you fail anything?” Amanda asked. She really was just curious. Hannah hesitated. For a second, Amanda thought she was going to be sent away, but the blue team member sighed and showed her the sheet. The redhead looked over the grades and found that she had really good scores in most subjects. However, she had failed one.

“Astrology?” Amanda looked at Hannah, confused. “But you’ve got Diana as a teammate, how can you fail astrology?”

“Well…” Hannah looked over at Akko. The brunette was, now, taking Diana’s hands and thanking her in excess. She looked on the brink of tears, and Diana had an uncomfortable smile on her face, as if asking Akko to please stop embarrassing her. “She’s been busy, and I didn’t think I needed the help…” She shook her head. “I must have been distracted during the test; I didn’t have any trouble understanding the theory… Hey, you failed it too! And broom practice? _You_ failed broom practice?” Her expression was of utter bafflement as she looked at the redhead, who shrugged.

“Miss Nelson doesn’t like the way I fly, plus I wasn’t able to take the test due to my punishment” She shrugged. Hannah furrowed her brows, thinking.

“Isn’t that unfair? They punished you, but they could’ve revoked the limitation on flying for a little while” She said, trying not to get distracted by how Akko was now arguing with Sucy about something related to potions.

“That’s not how the punishment works. I was cursed for a month, if I try to get close to a broom it runs away from me. Hell, I can’t even sweep my room.”

Hannah couldn’t help but crack a smile at the thought of a broom running from Amanda. “So you wouldn’t be able to fly with other person either?”

“Yeah. I tried getting Constanze to ride me in her mechanic broom but the second I approached the damn thing took off and almost kills her.” She sighed, mindlessly leaning and resting her butt in Hannah’s desk. They returned their sheets to each other while watching the other students getting excited or disappointed about their own grades. Hannah appeared to struggle with what to say next, as if she didn’t want to mess up.

“I guess we were wrong about Akko” Amanda suddenly said.

“What do you mean?” Hannah cocked her head.

“We made fun of her, the other day” Amanda crossed her arms and legs, now fully sitting on the desk. “But in the end, she did better than us.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say ‘better’” Hannah snorted. “I’m sure I did better on everything else.”

“Me too, so what? We still failed, she didn’t.” Amanda continued, looking down to her.

“I’d rather be a master of my craft than a jack of all trades” Hannah met her eyes, and Amanda saw stubborn determination in them. She wasn’t wrong, really, but the redhead felt something inside. She felt like she had lost to Akko on some fundamental level. Not that she expected Hannah to understand, it was a silly thing. Hannah’s viewpoint was probably the more logical: When people searched for help, they went to someone specialized, not an average person.

The room was slowly calming down. Students had already looked at their grades and had gotten over the emotions – good or bad – those brought forward, and they went back to their places. Amanda went back to her desk. Both her teammates had gotten over averages in everything. They still had an hour or so of class until lunch break, but they had given them a short break to look over the exam results.

Professor Finnelan came back to the classroom and looked over the students, clearing her throat so that the murmur would stop.

“Now, I trust you have all looked over your grades and understand that, whatever they are, you deserve them.” She started, and Amanda could swear her stare had lingered on Akko for a second. “Which leads us to our next point: As many of you have heard, though I don’t know how this got leaked” She muttered that last part, annoyed. “Next month, a big event will be held at Appleton Academy. In sign of friendship and respect, they have invited the students of Luna Nova to take a part in it.” A rush of excited noises came from the students in the room. Hannah rolled her eyes at this, Appleton wasn’t that great anyways. “It will be a formal event, with food, dancing and other activities not discussed with us as of right now.” She sounded particularly bitter about that last point. “And, while yes, everyone has been invited, we have decided that it could be a distraction from your normal studies. So, as a rule…” She paused for dramatic effect, and something inside Amanda realized what she was going to say before she said it, leading her to smirk. “All students who don’t have a pass on every subject will not be allowed to go.”

So, Amanda had a perfect excuse for not going. She nodded approvingly, enjoying the disappointment and complaint noises that started to spread across the classroom. Most students failed at least a couple classes, it was normal.

“However” Finnelan said in a louder voice, which hushed the students again. “A week prior to the event those of you with failed subjects will be allowed to take another test. It will not be on your final semester grades. It won’t even help raise your current one, but should you pass it, you will be allowed to go to the event.”

The excitement came back. Amanda heard a low-voiced ‘All right!’ exclamation from behind her, and recognized Hannah’s voice. Constanze patted Amanda’s shoulder, and via signs asked her if she was going to want any help. Amanda shook her head, she had absolutely no interest in going, and if she had, she’d just sneak in. She was not about to willingly take _more_ tests just for a party.

Even if all her friends would probably go.

“Now, silence, we will continue with class. You may resume your conversations after we’re finished.” Finnelan made everyone silent again with her strong voice, and moved forward with class.

Amanda wouldn’t admit it, but she started paying just a little more attention than normal.

 

“Sorry Hannah.” Diana answered, shaking her head. Despite her neutral expression, Hannah could see the silent guilt in her eyes. “I’ve been slacking off on my own research a lot due to tutoring Akko.” She didn’t sound particularly regretful about this fact. “I promise I’ll help you out on weekends, but for now, why don’t you go ask Professor Chariot for help?”

“Sure, don’t worry.” Hannah smiled. She didn’t want to say what she really felt – Because, said out loud, ‘But you could spare that time for Akko, couldn’t you?’ would sound incredibly childish –, but that didn’t stop her from silently cursing. She couldn’t help but look across the table to the brunette, who was eating her lunch with a dumb smile on her face. “But can I really ask Chariot for help? Surely everyone who’s failed the class will do it.”

“You could ask Akko for help” Sucy said, sitting left to Akko, smiling maliciously. The eye she didn’t hid behind her hair looked at her with amusement.

 “Akko? Please, I’d rather…” Hannah was about to say ‘die’, but her memories of her chat with Barbara came back to her. “… Do it with someone with teaching experience.” She finished. That hadn’t sounded _too_ unnatural, she believed. She caught a glimpse of Barbara smiling with satisfaction to her side.

“I can ask Chariot for you.” Akko’s mouth was half full, and what she had said was barely understandable. She struggled to swallow for a few seconds and sighing with relief as she managed to not choke.

Then the satisfaction in Barbara’s face turned to something else. “Why not go ask her with Amanda?” She suggested, with a hint of mockery on her voice. Amanda – Who was looking at Constanze’s console and cheering for her – snapped her head towards them, eyebrow raised.

“I’m not going to take supplementary classes, sorry” She said. Hannah couldn’t help but feel a rush of relief. She didn’t like the idea of having to spend time with Amanda, even if…

_You’re going to be thrown off the group._

Something changed within her mind, and she frowned. “Don’t you want to go to the party?” She asked.

“Not really” Amanda shrugged. Hannah couldn’t conceive such idea. Why wouldn’t she? Even if she wasn’t interested in the boys or the fancy outfits, she would surely have some semblance of fun there, right?

Hannah glanced at Diana for just a second, trying to see her reaction to this. She was distracted, chatting in a low voice with Lotte.

“Well, you still could benefit.” In Hannah’s mind, Amanda was probably just playing it cool. Surely she’d go and study on her own, secretly. Maybe this was a good chance to bond and make Barbara happy! “So come on, accompany me.”

That last part came off kind of douchey, but it’s not like she was going to fix her speech manners in just a day. Amanda gave her a flat stare. She was not interested in going to ask Chariot for help, obviously. Their eyes met, and Hannah tried to not look away. Of course she didn’t want to accompany Hannah. It was embarrassing enough to have failed, but having to go ask a teacher together…

Amanda sighed, finally turning away from Constanze and facing her.

“Fine, I’ll go.” She sounded and looked awkward while saying it. Hannah perked up, surprised that she had accepted the suggestion. The auburn haired girl hoped her confusion didn’t show, lest it offend the redhead.

“Thanks.” Hannah limited her words. A simple ‘thanks’ was more than enough, for this situation at least. Still, she smiled on the inside. So Amanda did want to go. Maybe giving her a good excuse to study would make them better friends. Yeah. She tried not to cringe at the idea of attempting to study with the redhead. For some reason, she imagined Amanda not studying at all and just distracting her.

Her eyebrow twitched at this mental image. Barbara nudged her, and when Hannah looked, she was giving her thumbs up. Apprehension was blown away, replaced with determination. What if she actually pushed Amanda to approve? What a great idea!

“So, shall we go?” Hannah noticed that Amanda was finished, and she herself was too. Amanda opened her mouth, but said nothing, and closed it again. Then, she shrugged, raising and sighing again.

“I’ll go too” Akko finished the last of her food and rose. “I want to thank her for the-“

“Akko” Diana called, calmly, and the brunette turned. “I believe you had offered me help, am I mistaken?” Her blue eyes focused on the brunette.

“Oh, right, you need to gather some herbs for your project or something” She sat back down, laughing nervously. “Sorry, I got excited and forgot.”

Diana didn’t reply, but she nodded. Hannah felt like she was missing something, but was still thankful to Diana. She wasn’t sure she would’ve been able to handle both Akko and Amanda.

“Let’s go, we don’t have all day” Amanda said walking past her towards the exit, hands behind her head.

“Oh, right” Hannah followed, the weird thing she had felt slipping from her mind.


	3. First session.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Hannah pay a visit to Professor Chariot, reaching the conclusion that they're going to have to study by themselves too.

The noon light entered through the classroom’s big, long windows. Hannah knocked on the open door, looking at the figure in the teacher’s desk.

“Ah, girls, please come in” Chariot said, waving for them to enter the classroom that was currently not being used. Hannah entered timidly, though Amanda just strode in. She didn’t know exactly why she had agreed to come; she just figured that it couldn’t be that bad.

“Hello.” Hannah approached the desk, and Amanda stood a few paces behind her. “We were wondering if… Well…”

“You want me to help you with your studies?” The red-haired teacher, as always, wore a gentle smile. However, unlike a year back, when she’d first started teaching, she was less insecure. She now gave out an aura of cold confidence as she locked her red eyes onto them.

Hannah nodded, blushing slightly. Chariot looked at Amanda, who shrugged, but her smile widened a bit at this. “Go, sit down, let’s see…” She looked over a stack of papers on her desk, looking for something. Hannah went to sit down on the front row. Amanda hated that place, but well, it’s not like there were many students here anyways, so she sat next to her.

“Now, I don’t know what they told you about the party-test” Chariot rose, carrying two sheets. “But they’re kind of special. You’ll be tested on everything we have done up to this moment in class – Including last year’s classes.

Amanda’s jaw dropped for a few seconds. Had she just said what she thought she said?

“Ok, I’m out of here.” Amanda rose, ready to go. However, Hannah pulled her back down by the uniform.

“Now, now, let’s just take it easy” Despite the words, her voice was kind of shaky as she spoke. “Professor Chariot, what do you mean by…?”

“I mean,” She looked at them both, and Amanda noticed something, but couldn’t quite figure it out. “That if you want to go to that party, girls, you have a month to go over everything about astrology you’ve done up until now while you were in Luna Nova” Disappointment? No, that wasn’t it. But after hearing that, she didn’t care to find out.

“I’m not interested” Amanda stood, now moving away before Hannah could pull her back down. “Sorry, I don’t care for the party that much.” She shrugged, starting towards the door.

But then, she felt a shiver. She could tell Chariot was piercing her with a stare, stopping her on the spot.

“How weird,” Chariot’s voice was unusually – exaggeratedly – enticing. “I was sure you’d be excited for the opportunity to dance.” She commented. Amanda turned her head, making sure to keep her expression neutral.

“Sorry, but I don’t really enjoy waltz. Too slow.” Despite these words, Amanda felt that something was off. Chariot still had that weird look on her eyes, and now Hannah was looking at her with a weird expression. Kind of a mix between panic and disappointment, if she had to guess. However, she didn’t give it much thought before shrugging again and resuming her walk.

“Ah, but waltz can be quite enjoyable if you just look at the big picture.” Chariot said. Her voice had a tint of satisfaction as she spoke, but Amanda was barely paying attention, as she had almost exited the room. “The relaxing music, the fluid movements, the prizes for winning the contest…”

Amanda froze, then turned with a smirk on her face.

“Did you say… Contest?”

Now she understood the look on Chariot’s eyes. It was a challenge.

 

“How are you doing?” Hannah asked, frustrated. Going over old stuff was harder than she had expected. The library was empty. Classes had just ended and most girls wanted to take a break from studies.

That didn’t apply to her and Amanda. Whenever Hannah found herself bored, she’d think of how cute she’d look on a dress, dancing with a handsome boy and taking in the glamour of a high-class event, the kinds of which she’d only gotten to know in her teenage years.

Amanda, on the other hand, didn’t appear frustrated or bored. She had fire on her eyes. She looked certain and sure of herself. Hannah was kind of inclined to ask her about a few things she herself didn’t understand – the redhead seemed to be having no problems.

“Honestly, I forgot how most of these constellations work” She said instead, making Hannah’s expectations vanish. They had asked Chariot for advice, but the teacher’s supplementary classes were on Wednesdays and Fridays and she was not going to make an exception for them. A few questions outside her teaching hours were fine, but the bulk of the studying should be done in a proper setting.

So, they would have to try and figure it out themselves. Hannah hadn’t had many problems with astrology during her first year, but still, going over all of in just one month seemed like madness.

Hannah leaned over Amanda’s book. “What constellations?” The other girl gave her a weird look – As well as she should, since Hannah was trying very hard to be nice – and pointed at one. “Amanda, that’s Aquarius.”

“Yeah, I know that.”

“It’s one of the zodiacs.” Hannah was in disbelief, but she didn’t let it show in her voice.

“I know that too.” The redhead looked uncomfortable. Hannah sighed, refraining from saying what she had in mind. To forget what the Zodiacs meant…

She started explaining the things in the book for Amanda. She brought it closer, so that she didn’t have to be at such an awkward angle. The redhead also brought their chairs closer together to make it easier for them both. While Hannah had half expected Amanda to stop paying attention at any given point, she didn’t. Actually, when explained right, Amanda picked up on things fairly quickly.

“Oh, so that’s how you work” Hannah suddenly said after finishing with another explanation. “You get by by paying attention in class, don’t you?”

Amanda shrugged. “I guess.” She said nonchalantly. However, she avoided Hannah’s eyes.

“Then why did you skip so many classes?” Hannah tried to met her eyes, but couldn’t. It made sense, now. Amanda never studied: She didn’t need to. But, if one had such a talent, then why bring yourself down by not using it?

“That’s…” Amanda hesitated for a second. “None of your business.” Despite all her efforts, Hannah couldn’t get the redhead to look her in the eyes. She was kind of offended by the answer, after she’d gone to the trouble of explaining things to her, that’s how Amanda acted?

“Fine, then I guess it’s none of my business if you pass or not” Hannah said, taking her own book and preparing to move away. She’d tell Barbara that this was _not_ her fault. Because it wasn’t.

Amanda spoke quickly. “I just don’t want to talk about it, ok?” She said, now allowing their eyes to meet. Hannah saw the sincerity in them and, as much as she would have loved to cut ties here, she swallowed her pride and sat back down.

“It’s ok” Hannah said in a grumpy voice. “But you’ll have to tell me, ok?” Despite not knowing exactly why, Hannah knew that getting to know Amanda would eventually lead the redhead to telling her about this, particularly if they were going to study it together for a whole month.

“I’ll… Think about it” Amanda said, even if her voice sounded strangled. Hannah decided not to pry further.

“So, did you get everything?” She asked instead.

“Well, there’s this star here…”

 

Akko was as subtle as a centipede wearing tap shoes, and so when she entered the library with a loud bang, all the students there instantly looked her way.

Her face was against the floor.

“Ugh” She said, getting up, bleeding from her nose. Amanda had to hold back her laugh. Hannah was looking at the brunette with a disapproving stare. “You’re still here?” She asked in her normal tone of voice, which was too loud for the library.

“Akko, would you mind speaking softer?” Hannah asked in barely a whisper. She and Amanda had been talking like that for hours, and they had done a great deal of progress in their year-one-lookback.

“Yeah, sorry” Akko said, smiling apologetically, but didn’t actually lower her voice. “So… How are your studies going?”

“If you have something to say, say it, Akko.” Amanda said in a louder tone than she wanted.

Akko looked to the sides suspiciously, as if she was going to tell them one big secret. “Well, truth is, Diana asked me to fetch her this plant named…” She stopped to think for a second, then gave up and took a small paper out of her pocket “… Mandrake.” She finished. “But I don’t know how it looks or where is it on the botanical garden, and Sucy was busy with her experiments, and Lotte and Barbara were in one of their eternal nightfall discussions, and I have no idea where Jazminka and Constanze are…”

Amanda looked at Hannah, who appeared to be ready to just stand up and kick the brunette out of the library. They both probably knew what a mandrake was, of course. Actually, given the fact that Akko had passed the botanical class, it was weird that she _didn’t_ know what it was.

“I’ll go” Amanda stood. She looked outside, where the orange light told her it was nearing night. Damn, she hadn’t had such a study session since before coming to Luna Nova. “I was getting tired of studying, so how about we continue tomorrow?” She looked at Hannah, who pressed her lips. After a few seconds, she closed her book and stood too.

“I guess you’re right, we shouldn’t tire ourselves out.” She didn’t sound convinced, but Amanda smiled at her and moved to follow Akko, waving goodbye.

The study session had been mostly silent. Despite the explanations Hannah had given her near the beginning, and a few isolated cases, they both had a pretty good grasp on the subject. Of course, Amanda had been trained for a long time on the art of divination, so it came naturally to her assuming that she cared enough to bother trying to understand it.

Still, she was thankful to Hannah. A dance competition was something to look forward to, true. She was planning on showing everyone who was boss. But she doubted she’d been able to retain concentration if not for the blue team member there to help her focus.

If she were honest with herself, Hannah was not the first girl she’d pick to do… Well, anything. She was bitchy, stuck up and rather annoying. But after today, Amanda saw that she also had some good qualities. Good at explaining stuff, patient with her and even understanding when the redhead had been rather rude.

Also, when looked at close, she was pretty cute. Not that it mattered, as far as Amanda knew, she was head over heels for Andrew anyways.

“Hey, Amanda?” Once they were outside, near the botanical garden, Akko stopped and turned to her.

“Yes?” The redhead stopped, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you… Like girls?”

 

Hannah finished placing the books where they belonged – Amanda had gone with Akko leaving this to her – and suddenly she felt like slapping herself. She should have offered to do it! It would have been the perfect chance to bond with Akko!

She grunted in the low. No, no. She was not going to be able to bond with both of them in a single day. Plus, she had done plenty of that today. Amanda was not as lousy as she had imagined, and in the end, she had actually come to enjoy her company. She was a good listener and some of her interpretations of what Hannah had explained had given her an interesting outside perspective.

“Oh, here you are.” A voice spoke from behind her. At first, because of the backlight, it was hard to distinguish who it was. Despite that, it didn’t take long for Hannah to recognize the silhouette as her best friend. “Had fun studying?”

“As much fun as one can have, I guess.” Hannah shrugged. Sometimes she wondered how Diana managed to study all the time, even when she didn’t need to. They silently walked outside the library, enjoying how natural it felt to walk together.

“Thank you for doing this.” Barbara said, looking at her with a smile.

“Nah, you were right.” Hannah waved her hand dismissively. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would.”

“Still, I know you’re doing it because I asked you. And you got Amanda to study, too. That’s impressive.”

Hannah smiled. “Yes, it is. But you should thanks Chariot for that.”

“What do you mean?”

The auburn haired witch explained to Barbara what had happened. However, during her conversation, she realized that she was actually looking forward to studying with the redhead again.


	4. Ideas and feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda helps Akko sort her feelings out, while completely making a mess of Hannah's.

“So that’s what’s been going on” Amanda hit Akko’s shoulder in a friendly manner. “Who’d know, idiots can fall in love too.”

They were sitting in the grass outside the botanical garden, the setting sun already hidden behind the threes of the forest. Amanda had been listening to Akko for a good fifteen minutes as the brunette tried to explain her feelings and how weird it all was. The redhead had some experience with the feeling, but because of her own family circumstances, she had failed to get into any real relationships in her life, particularly after coming to Luna Nova.

“I don’t know if I’d call it ‘love’.” Akko said, sighing.

“Akko” Amanda gave her a flat stare.

“Yeah?”

“You said you couldn’t sleep the other night just because you kept thinking how a date with Diana would play out.” Amanda was trying not to laugh at the brunette’s density.

“But, as a friend’s date!” Akko got flustered, fidgeting with her fingers. The redhead rolled her eyes.

“Well, there is a simple test for knowing if you like her, you know.” Amanda smirked. Teasing Akko was usually fun, but teasing a love-struck Akko was even more so.

“Really? Is it a spell?” Akko suddenly looked at her with excitement.

“No, nothing that fancy. Pretty simple actually, just close your eyes.”

Akko did so. Amanda was half tempted to stand up stealthily and leave as a prank, but she decided that seeing Akko’s reaction to what she was going to say would be better. Her smirk turned into a full mischievous smile.

“Now imagine that you’re kissing.”

The effect was instantaneous. Akko’s face turned red, and Amanda could swear she saw the vapor coming out of the normally clumsy witch.

“W-Why would she kiss me?” Akko’s eyes were still closed, not daring open them and face the redhead. Amanda, on her side, was thinking that it was curious how Akko imagined Diana being the one to start the act. She’d figured that Akko would be more inclined to do so herself.

“That’s irrelevant. Do you like it?”

“Of course! Who wouldn’t enjoy kissing Diana?” Akko snapped her eyes open, face still red, looking incredibly uncomfortable with the situation.

Amanda didn’t know if she should keep going with the teasing. Akko was obviously not used to these topics, and she looked like she might just stand up and walk away if she kept going.

“Well, I wouldn’t.” Amanda said. Akko opened her mouth to reply, but thought better of it. “Akko, it’s ok for you to like Diana. If it helps any, now that I think about it, she probably likes you too. You should ask her out.”

“You really think so?” Akko smiled.

“Of course. Now, are we going to get that mandrake or are you just going to daydream about kisses all day?”

“Hey, that was your idea!” Akko cried. “And, well, I didn’t really need the mandrake. I already have it. I just needed to talk with someone about this…”

“Ok, but what if Hannah was the one who accompanied you?” Amanda cocked her head.

“What do you mean?”

Amanda hesitated to say what she really thought. If Akko confessed to Hannah that she liked Diana, she would have likely made fun of her. Of course, Akko now considered everyone in the green and blue teams her friend, so she wouldn’t have thought of that possibility. Amanda kind of envied the simplicity of Akko’s mind.

“Nothing important. Come on, dinner is going to start soon and I don’t want to miss it” Amanda stood, helping Akko up, and they started towards the school.

Falling in love, huh? That’s not something Amanda thought she had ever done. She had crushed on some girls, and played around with another few, but nothing had ever felt real to her. At one point she’d assumed she was just too young for relationships and gave up on them. A short while later she had been sent to Luna Nova, and hadn’t gotten many chances to try again.

Well, when the right girl appeared, she’d realize it.

 

Amanda nodded, finally understanding what Hannah had explained. It had taken a lot longer than normal, which was probably Hannah’s fault.

The auburn haired girl put down the book, turning her head to look at Amanda. It was Thursday already and while Chariot’s class yesterday had been helpful, if they wanted to be able to prepare for the tests, by tomorrow they should have finished studying the entirety of the first year’s first half, but today, the blue team witch had trouble focusing.

“Do you think Akko and Diana acted weird today?” She finally asked. It had been bothering her a lot. They sat next to each other, they walked next to each other, and Diana had even blushed for apparently no reason a couple times.

“Well, of course.” Amanda didn’t take her eyes off her book. “They probably started to date, if Akko had the guts to tell her how she felt.”

Hannah frowned. She couldn’t possibly mean what it had sounded like. “What do you mean by date?”

Amanda looked at her with a weird expression. The kind of expression she made when she was about to make fun of someone.

“I mean ‘date’, as in, dating. You know, going out.” Hannah’s face suddenly turned into one of confusion. An amused smile appeared on Amanda’s face as she saw the shorter witch struggle.

“Wait, as in, romantically?” Hannah couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Of course, what other meaning could there be?” Amanda’s smile was putting Hannah off. She was really enjoying the conversation for some reason.

“But Diana isn’t a lesbian!” Hannah exclaimed in a whisper. “I- I mean, she has never showed any kind of romantic interest in…” But, now that she thought about it, she had been acting weird around Akko lately. “Just…”

“Ah, denial. That’s the first stage.” Amanda nodded with satisfaction, patting Hannah in the back. “Don’t worry, you’ll get to acceptance in no time. Just remember, when you get to bargaining, don’t even consider the possibility of it being a one sided crush on Akko’s part.”

Hannah didn’t reply. Diana and Akko had gotten closer to each other over the past months, but had it really turned into a romance? Plus, if Diana was a lesbian, she would’ve told her, right? Not that there was anything wrong with being one, but she just seemed so, well, normal… And if it was true, why hadn’t she told her? They were in the same team! They were friends, weren’t they? And if she was now dating Akko she should’ve told her too, right? After all, if Hannah was dating someone, she would definitely tell Diana and Barbara! Well, maybe not if it was Akko. Dating Akko would be kind of embarrassing enough to keep it a secret…

“You making a lot of faces there.” Amanda snapped her back into reality. “Going through anger?”

“Oh shut up.” Hannah said in a low tone, picking up her book again. “We don’t need to talk about this, we should be studying.”

“You’re the one who brought it up though.” Amanda chuckled. Hannah snorted, saying nothing. “So, anyone you like?”

Hannah looked at her again. “Andrew, I thought it was obvious.”

The redhead rolled her eyes, act which Hannah found slightly offensive. “I mean _really_ like. Not the silly ‘oh he’s hot and rich I’d totally marry him’ like.”

This gave Hannah some pause. That was not the kind of like she had for Andrew, was it? “ _I mean, he is rich and hot”_ She thought. _‘But that’s just on the surface. He’s…’_ Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t come up with another reason of why she liked him. Over the years, she’d looked at him from afar. At first she had always assumed he and Diana would end up together, but the blonde had obviously zero interest in him. Then she had moved on to fangirling over him with Barbara and other girls. She had chatted with him at some parties, mostly when he talked to Diana, but if she thought hard about it, what did she know about him?

“I…” Hannah couldn’t answer.

“It’s ok” Amanda’s face showed a little concern. “Having crushes on hot guys is also valid, don’t think so much about it.”

“Yeah, and we need to go back to studying” Hannah laughed nervously, going back to her book. She still liked Andrew, after all, he was so… Hot and… rich…

 

Amanda was laying on the top of the bunk bed, thinking to herself.

Hannah had been off after their short talk at the library yesterday. She had barely been able to explain things, and Amanda often caught her spacing out in class. Was it because of Diana dating Akko or because of what she had told her about her silly crush? Amanda had felt kinda guilty about the exchange afterwards. It was not as if she wanted to crush her worldview or anything, she just said what she had seen. Maybe she should’ve kept Akko’s secret too, though everyone but Hannah had noticed what was going on.

She sighed. A way to help Hannah focus again, she needed that. Not that she cared particularly if she realized she didn’t like Andrew, of course, but Hannah was a great not-teacher, and if it weren’t for her, Amanda would’ve thrown the towel. In part because her instincts rebelled against the idea of studying divination and oblige to her family’s wishes, in part because she hated books and being in libraries for too long.

Add that to the frustration of not being able to fly, and Amanda was about to blow up. She was looking forward to next Friday when, in the afternoon, the curse would be revoked and she’d finally be able to get on her broom again.

All that she wanted right now was to soar through the skies and be rid of her worries. She had tried some levitation spells, but those just weren’t the same. The wind through her hair, the sense of speed, the acrobatics… Those were irreplaceable.

Plus, without a broom, getting to Blytonbury was impossible. She knew that Constanze had plans of going there tomorrow, since apparently there was some kind of tech expo going on, but Amanda just wanted to hang out outside school for a while…

Something clicked in her head.

“I know!” She suddenly cried. “Hey, let’s invite everyone to hang out in town tomorrow! We can relax after the tests and have some fun.” She said, looking down on Constanze and Jazminka, who were playing a videogame.

They both looked up. They had confused looks on their faces, and exchanged a few glances before looking back at her. “Oh don’t give me that. I’ve been studying all week, I deserve a break.” And Hannah too, but she didn’t add that to her sentence.

Both of her teammates shrugged and nodded, though Constanze pointed to the sky inquiring.

That was right, Amanda wouldn’t be able to join them. But that didn’t matter. “It’s fine, I’ll manage to get there somehow.” She lied. She’d disappear before everyone left and they’d assume she’d gone: Then they’d be able to have fun on town without her. That’d also give Akko and Diana a chance to go on an actual date. _‘I’m such a great friend’_ She thought with satisfaction, smiling to herself.

Still, she wanted to go. If only there were some way to fly through leylines that wasn’t a broom and therefore wasn’t affected by the curse…

 _‘Wait a second’_ Amanda was on fire with the amazing ideas this night. _‘There is a way, though I’ll probably need Cons to help me out…’_

Plus, she wasn’t even sure it would even work still. And if she wanted to try it out, she’d have to sneak outside in the night. And climb a lot of stairs too.

Still, she dropped from bed and looked at the door. “Cons, don’t go to sleep until I come back, got it?”

The tiny witch gave her a flat stare, but nodded nonetheless. Amanda smiled. _‘Welp, hope this works, and if not, I’m still the greatest friend in Luna Nova.’_


	5. Blytonbury I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls end up taking a break and going to the city.

Chariot burst into the lab with a spell, landing in a crouch and looking around carefully. Everything seemed normal. All the machines had a fine layer of dust over them, and most loose parts were still inside boxes, as she’d left them after Croix was sent to prison. In the darkness of the room, her wand being the only source of light, she started to relax. Maybe it had been a malfunction of some sorts and-

 _[You again?]_ Suddenly, a barely understandable voice spoke from behind her as a couple of monitors started up. Chariot turned, starting to feel a sense of betrayal she didn’t think she’d ever feel again, and saw a purple haired woman barely visible through the static. _[Oh wait, that’s you, Chariot. What are you doing in the lab?]_

“Croix, what happened here last night? The alarm was set off. Who did you mistake me with?” Chariot tried to keep her voice under control, her emotions starting to stir up a storm inside her.

 _[Oh, that? I’ll… Keep it a secret.]_ She smiled through the monitors.

“Croix, you’re not up to something, are you?” The red-haired woman spoke wistfully, almost begging.

Croix, from her screens, changed her expression to one of sudden realization. _[What? Oh, sorry, should’ve made it clear. No, no, I’m still in prison, see?]_ She picked up her camera and showed Chariot that she was indeed inside a cell. _[I’m allowed to do some research, so I took the liberty to tap into my old systems, make sure all Noir Fuel Spirit’s components were deactivated and all that.]_

Chariot lost strength from her legs after the wave of relief she felt. Croix was still good. It was ok. She was still…

“Wait, so what happened? Who was here?” She asked the tech-driven witch. Croix smiled again, an expression that made Chariot uncomfortable.

_[I’ll tell you tomorrow when you visit, I promise. For now, I wouldn’t want to ruin anyone’s day.]_

 

Everyone landed on the outskirts of Blytonbury.

Hannah looked around. It had been a while since she’d last come, but she was not really excited. For one, she had been really weird yesterday. She didn’t know why, but her mind kept going back to Andrew, and the more she thought about him, the less she understood. She knew his background, most of his public life, she had spoken to him and as far as she could remember, whenever she thought about him he was framed by roses and angelic voices.

Now she only saw his face and saw a rich boy she knew nothing about, and something within her was missing. Still, she looked around.

“Hey, Jasna, didn’t you say Amanda was going to be here?” Akko asked, looking around. Constanze didn’t give any signs of having heard her.

“I find that highly unlikely.” Diana commented, taking her broom and looking around. “I see no way she could have gotten here without a broom.”

Hannah felt her heart sink a little at this. For what she’d heard, inviting them all to the city had been Amanda’s idea. Somehow, she suspected she was the reason. Maybe it was giving herself too much credit, but if she was taking a break from studies, she felt like Amanda deserved it too. They had been studying together the entire past week, after all.

Then, a shout came from the sky.

“Well you should look again!” Amanda’s voice came from above and everyone looked. There, in the sky, she stood above a green platform. She started to descend, and soon she was close enough that they could see the smirk on her face. Hannah felt some of her guilt fly away, happy to see the redhead.

As she reached the ground, she prepared to jump down.

The device under her feet suddenly slipped away and she fell on her butt.

“Ouch” She said as she stood. “Still not used to those things.” she muttered, pressing a little button in the new watch she had on her wrist. The flying object came back to her and hovered next to her shoulder.

“One of Croix’s flying roombas!” Akko exclaimed.

“Yes, Akko, we all saw what it was.” Sucy said coldly.

Diana approached the little device. “I thought these were all deactivated when Croix was sent away.” She said with a confused frown.

“They were.” Amanda confessed. “But not destroyed. I took one from Croix’s lab.” She smirked again. “Well, more like she gave it to me, long story. Then Constanze did some adjustments to it.”

“And?” Akko approached excited. “How does it feel?”

“It’s rather boring, if you ask me. If you try to go very fast you get blown away. And it’s easy to lose your balance too. But hey, it’s better than nothing.” She shrugged.

Akko looked disappointed by the answer, but before she could keep inquiring, Amanda turned around and dramatically pointed to the city.

“Now let’s go have some fun, ladies!” She took off, and everyone followed. Hannah felt some of her worries melt away. Amanda had a point, they were in town, they’d have fun and she could worry about her feelings or whatever later. Now that she thought about it, there was this place she’d been meaning to go with Barbara for a while now, but they’d never found the time…

 

The streets of Blytonbury were busy, but not crowded. The colorful houses appeared to shine in the morning sun; their mostly red roofs a nice contrast with the blue sky.

“Actually, Lotte and I were first going to check on the bookstore.” Barbara apologized to Hannah. “There was a new edition of Volume two thirty four point five of Nightfall with a whole two hundred new words for chapter twenty seven!” She explained, and Hannah barely understood any of what she was saying. “See, there’s probably going to be online discussions on if it’s canon or not, but we want to check it out anyways… Oh, sorry, I’m boring you.” She laughed nervously. Hannah felt a stab of guilt. Over the years she had made fun of Nightfall fans, but now that Barbara had Lotte to discuss it, she was more open about her hobby.

“No, don’t sweat it. Go, have fun, we’ll meet at the restaurant at one like we agreed with everyone.” Hannah gave her a comforting smile and waved her off. Barbara and Lotte left, going to the bookstore. Hannah had hoped to have a nice quality day to chat with her best friend, but she would have to wait till afternoon, apparently.

Jazminka stood next to a food stand as soon as they entered the city, and everyone knew they’d see her at the arranged meeting place later. Constanze had gone to the expo that was the original purpose of her visit, Sucy said something about buying ingredients for her potions and Akko had seen something that caught her attention and ran off without waiting for anyone, only Diana going after her.

And, after Lotte and Barbara disappeared behind a corner, that only left Hannah and Amanda. The shorter of the girls looked at the other, awkward smile on her face.

“Well, guess we somehow ended up together.” She tried to keep the weirdness out of her voice, failing miserably.

“Good thing I was able to come, then.” Amanda smiled at her, but quickly getting distracted by looking at a passing lady with a cute dog. “If not, you’d be left alone.” She continued.

Hannah sighed internally. Not that she hadn’t come to bear Amanda’s company, but her idea of a relaxing weekend definitely didn’t involve her.

They walked in silence for a bit. Hannah didn’t want to be alone, but what she would usually do – shopping for clothes – would probably not appeal to Amanda.

“What do you normally do when you come here?” She asked to the redhead.

Amanda thought for a little while. “I usually just hang out with Cons or Jasna. We go watch movies or to check on magic stores or stuff like that. What do you like to do?”

“I like… window shopping, and stuff.” Hannah tried to downplay it, since Amanda would certainly laugh at-

“Well, let’s go do that.” The redhead turned to her and started walking backwards. “We’re not far from the main street anyways” She said, pointing back with her thumb. As they walked, Hannah noticed, people took notice of the flying roomba next to her shoulder. She decided not to point that out quite yet.

They reached the main street after just a few minutes, and this was what one would have considered crowded.

People of all types and ages walked in all directions, talking, crying and laughing. Some walked alone, some together. The flow of people was almost shocking compared to the previous streets, and Hannah couldn’t help but get excited. “Oh, I know where I want to go first” She said, grabbing Amanda’s arm and almost dragging her. The redhead followed her with a neutral expression on her face until they reached the place Hannah had been looking for: Her favorite boutique. It was a two-storey building with a modern façade, painted a tasteful pastel yellow with orange for the windowsills. Beautiful dresses were shown in the front, with both modern and classic designs.

They entered, though Amanda hesitated at the door. She was not fond of places like these. Too fancy and girly for her, she always felt like she didn’t fit.

Hannah wasn’t aware of this, of course, and so she followed anyways.

An attendant approached them, offering help. Hannah said that they didn’t need any, and it was true. At this point, she was surprised they didn’t recognize her.

The inside of the building was as tasteful as the outside. The walls were white, and a red carpet covered the floor. The dresses were organized by styles, sizes, fabric and colors, giving the entire thing a very neat and pretty impression.

Once left alone, Hannah started to check out dresses. Amanda followed her, looking at what she picked, but didn’t seem particularly interested in the whole ordeal.

“You don’t like dresses much, do you?” Hannah asked as she checked a long, sleeveless blue one with silvery embroidery.

“I don’t like fancy parties, normally.” Amanda confessed, looking at herself in one of the many mirrors of the establishment.

“But what will you wear to the Appleton party?” Hannah turned to her. She was seriously considering buying the dress now on her hands.

“I was planning on using my suit. I plan on being the lead dancer.” She shrugged as she stopped messing around with the mirror and looked at her.

Oh, right. Amanda had a suit. Hannah remembered it all too well. She had almost fallen for that manly Amanda when she didn’t know who it was. The mere thought of that made her blush, but she shook her head.

“That won’t do! You’re a girl, you should wear a dress!” Hannah chastised, taking Amanda’s hand and forgetting about the dress. “What’s your size?”

“I- I don’t know, an eight or a nine, I think?” Amanda’s voice sounded strangled.

Hannah nodded, and instantly started searching. With her fiery hair and emerald green eyes, if she only did her hair a little and maybe painted her lips with a natural pink… 

She picked out a dress after searching for almost ten minutes. They were now on the second floor, and Amanda was looking at her with a really strange expression.

“Go into the changing booths and try it.” Hannah handed the dress to Amanda, who looked at it and smiled uncomfortably.

“I don’t think I-“

“Shush.” Hannah raise her hand, showing the palm to Amanda. “No complaints, just go and try it, we’ll discuss _after_ you see it.”

The redhead didn’t seem convinced, but seeing that trying to argue was futile, she went and did as told.

It took her a few minutes to get changed. Hannah was smiling the entire time, confident in her ability to figure out how others would look in the dresses she picked for them. Amanda was not going to be an exception to the rule.

She came out of the booth.

She was an exception to the rule. She was even better than Hannah expected.

Hannah had picked a fiery orange gown for Amanda. It had sleeves barely past the elbows, and while the top was tight and allowed for the shape of the body to show, from the waist to a few centimeters below the knees it had six layers of frills, each hem highlighted with crimson red along with all the embroidery and seams, all of which combined with her hair. As it was it could look rather repetitive, of course, but if she allowed herself to wear an emerald necklace and hairpins to match her eyes, maybe a couple bracelets too, it would be…

_Ba-dump._

Hannah stopped daydreaming, as she noticed Amanda looking very uncomfortable in the garment.

“It looks that bad, huh?” She said, trying to fake a smile. “Dresses aren’t my thing, I told you. I’ll change back.” Despite what she said, Hannah could feel the disappointment in her voice.

“Wait” She managed to say, coming out of the dazzle she had been in. “You’re gorgeous.” It took her a few seconds to realize what she had said. “I- I mean, you look gorgeous on that dress!” She corrected herself.

“Well, you did pick it.” Amanda said, trying to see herself better in the mirror inside the booth.

 _‘I may have overdone it’_ Hannah thought.

Amanda looked at her again. “You may be right though. It is kinda cool, and It feels good to move in” She walked around a little. “But if I wear it I’ll wear some shorts under it, no way I am risking showing my underwear to anyone.”

Hannah was still distracted by the sight. This felt somehow like…

_‘No, but back then I thought she was a boy. I’m just overreacting’_

“You should totally buy it.” Hannah said to stop thinking. “The boys will be all over you at the party if you go like that.”

“I’m not interested in that bunch of pricks” Amanda scoffed, crossing her arms.

“Still, it would be a waste. If you don’t have the money I’ll pay it, as a gift.” Wait, what was she saying? Well, she did want to buy something, and this would totally be worth the money.

Amanda was taken aback by this. “No.” She said simply. “I can just take a couple pics and use magic to change. Now that we have a bunch of magic in the world, it won’t be a problem to maintain the spell for a night.”

Hannah wanted to protest. True, that was not illegal, but it just seemed… Wrong. Still, she sighed. “Well, you do you. Now that I have proven that dresses are totally something that suits you, you should go check out some others.” The auburn-haired girl decided that she was thinking about Amanda too much, and she wanted to go back to the dresses. Amanda simply rolled her eyes and stepped into the changing booth again. “For my part, where did I leave that blue and silver one…”


	6. Blytonbury II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda has a realization. The girls split up, but some of them remain back in the city to keep having fun.

The restaurant Hannah had suggested was… Fancy. The floor boards were darker than the wall ones, and the ceiling had visible supports and columns around the place. It felt like a cottage, just a really big one. The wooden tables were usually set for two or four people, their maroon mantles covering neatly the surface, and the chairs, of the same kind of wood as the tables, had the same maroon color as the mantles in their cushions. Despite the mild temperature, Amanda had expected the hearth to be dancing with flames.

“Ah, I see everyone is here, perfect.” Diana commented as she saw Constanze finally arrive carrying a couple bags. She raised her hand to call for the waitress. Amanda patted the tiny witch in the head as she sat next to her. The table arrangement they had today felt particularly strange. Akko and Diana were sitting next to each other, as well as Barbara and Lotte. Sucy and Jazminka were together since they had both arrived at the same time, and after them Amanda and Hannah showed up, which only left Constanze.

Sitting next to Hannah, Amanda almost felt like she was about to pull a book out of her bag and start pester her to study. Of course, that wasn’t the case, and as far as she knew that bag only contained the dress she had bought, but still.

The waitress approached, and while everyone had already made their orders, Constanze took a couple minutes to decide.

“So, what did you do all morning?” Barbara asked from across the table to Hannah after the waitress was gone. Amanda gave a side glance to Hannah, trying to see her reaction. In the end, she had appeared to have fun, and her mind had probably gotten off what was troubling her.

“We went shopping and you should’ve seen all the things I found…” Hannah started narrating, showing her bag. She wore an excited smile as she spoke, which further confirmed Amanda’s thoughts. Her idea had been great in the end. True, she hadn’t really liked the shopping, but if Hannah had fun then the mission had been a success.

Plus, maybe dresses weren’t as bad as she believed them to be. She still remembered the feel of the one she had worn. It was light and soft. She would have to try it further, but it didn’t seem hard to move on. And while she had thought it didn’t look particularly good on her, Hannah had been obviously astonished by it. She considered trying it on again and asking her teammates, but for some reason that made her cringe. Maybe the fact that she didn’t know Hannah all that well made it easier in her mind. She knew she would never wear something like that if Akko or her teammates were in the vicinity.

Even still, her mind kept going back to what Hannah had said about her. She wasn’t really used to compliments. Cool was the most common one, and hot was a close second, curiously enough. She had received some cutes, some amazings and even some handsomes.

But never a ‘gorgeous’.

Amanda eyed Hannah. She was talking loudly, which felt weird after spending so much time in the library. She sat primly, in contrast to her own lazy posture. Her hands moved, trying to show the shapes of the many dresses she was talking about. She had slim, pretty fingers, with polished nails and- Wait, Amanda never noticed things like that. She had probably just noticed after seeing her fingers point out so many things in the books they studied, surely.

And yet, the way her ponytail bounced was interesting, the smell of shampoo from her hair was enticing, the way the light lit up her face made her heart…

_Ba-dump._

Oh, so that was it. Amanda suddenly stood, drawing looks from her friends. “Sorry, gotta use the bathroom.” She excused herself, and quickly walked to where she suspected the bathroom should be. Once there, she hid herself in one of the cubicles and took a deep breath.

She had always made fun of girls who fell in love after just a couple of nice words from a guy. And this had never before happened to her. Well, there was a simple way of finding out.

She closed her eyes and followed the advice she had given Akko the other day. Then she opened them again.

Yes. Now she was sure she had a crush on Hannah. A silly crush, probably. The compliment had been unexpected, and they had spent a lot of time together the past week. Still, Hannah was inside her circle of close friends, even if they hadn’t been particularly close. For Amanda to have a crush on her just because of such a simple thing felt absurdly childish. And besides, Hannah was straight. She fawned over boys and liked Andrew, kind of.

 _‘Ah, screw that’_ She thought, coming out of the bathroom and washing her hands, even if she didn’t need to.

When she came out of the bathroom, she smiled. The drinks had arrived to the table in the short while she was gone. She sat back next to Hannah, remembering that she knew just the way to break out of the spell of teenage crushes.

And that meant getting to know Hannah better as a whole.

 

“Well, what now?” Asked Sucy, looking around. It was about two and a half in the afternoon, and they had exited the restaurant just a while ago. The group walked aimlessly through the city. The streets were still busy, though less than in the morning. Constanze already had seen everything she wanted, the same for Sucy. Jazminka had a bag full of snacks, Akko had received a thorough scolding from Diana for running off like that and Barbara and Lotte had the book and were still discussing about it. Hannah and Amanda hadn’t planned to do anything in the first place, so basically, no one had anything else to do, but wasting a whole afternoon at school seemed like a horrible choice.

Hannah thought hard. She kind of wanted to make up for dragging Amanda along with her shopping, a thing she had clearly not really enjoyed.

“I want to go back to school.” Akko commented in a shy voice, earning her strange looks from everyone. “What? I’m tired!” She cried, offended. Hannah cocked her head, not sure of what this meant. Akko was _never_ tired. At least not in the middle of the city where her short attention span should’ve been going overdrive.

Also, she was looking strangely timid.

“I would like to start my experiments.” Sucy said, shrugging. Constanze nodded energetically, obviously eager to work on her own projects.

“I- Think I shall go back too.” Diana hesitated. Wait, _Diana_ hesitated? Hannah looked at her, confused, and saw her giving a sideways glance to Akko. Oh, so it was true after all. After her initial surprise, Hannah was surprised not to feel a little more strongly about the realization. Still, she actually felt… Happy. Diana had always been rather cold. Or, rather, she had put effort into being it. Even if sometimes she broke out of her shell with Barbara and Hannah, neither of them would’ve been able to say that they really knew her.

Akko had changed that. Despite all the shit she gave her, Hannah would always feel gratitude towards the brunette for that. It made sense, then, that Diana would fall for her. And if Akko felt the same way, then it was fine.

They could tell their friends, though. It’s not as if they were very good at hiding it anyways.

Still, all of them wanting to go didn’t help Hannah’s idea to make Amanda have some fun. She had studied hard too. Plus, she’d later tell Barbara about how good a friend she was, it was an absolute win/win situation!

Assuming that everyone didn’t go, of course.

“I’ll go back too.” Jazminka’s soft voice spoke from behind her. Hannah wanted to ask why, but that would look too suspicious.

“Guess that only leaves us four, huh?” Hannah smiled at Barbara, who laughed nervously. Hannah gave her a flat stare.

“I- Well, Lotte and I, we…” She gave her the same apologetic smile as earlier, looking at Lotte for backup.

“We’re going to the library to cross reference some things.” Lotte said, looking to the ground. Hannah raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

“It’s a nightfall thing, isn’t it?” She asked in a monotonous voice.

Barbara laughed again, and Hannah sighed. “Go, it’s ok. I’ll just hang out with Amanda. Again” She pointed at the redhead with annoyance.

“Oh, this’ll be perfect, we’ll have fun just the two of us then.” Amanda said with a chuckle. Hannah eyed her, but said nothing. That sounded a little weird, but if Amanda was willing to stay back with her, then she could repay the favor, so in the end she kinda got what she wanted, even if she had also been wanting to spend some time with Barbara.

As everyone prepared to go their way, Barbara approached Hannah and hugged her in goodbye. “Thanks for taking what I said so seriously, Hannah. You’re the best friend ever. I’m sure everyone will see it eventually too.” She whispered before separating and going behind Lotte.

The auburn-haired girl had no chance of replying, so she stood there waving to everyone.

She noticed, before they turned a corner and left her field of view, that Diana and Akko walked shoulder to shoulder. Maybe holding hands, it was hard to see, and if they were that was probably the point.

Hannah couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. To think Diana would get into a relationship before her…

“Seems like we’re alone again” The redhead said once everyone was gone.

“Yeah…” Hannah sounded tired.

“So, what’cha wanna do?” Amanda asked. “Go back to shopping?”

“What? No!” Hannah turned to look at the redhead. “What do you want to do? I mean, there has to be something you want. Coming here was your idea.” Despite this, a part of Hannah expected Amanda to answer what she had heard: That she had only suggested coming here because of her.

In a split second, Hannah imagined how she would react if Amanda said such an embarrassing thing…

_Ba-dump._

“Actually,” Amanda’s word took her out of her imagination. “There is something here in Blytonbury I should probably check out, now that I think about it.” She smiled slyly. Hannah had a bad feeling about that, but she swallowed it up and smiled.

“Let’s do it, then.” She said, keeping the doubt out of her voice.

Amanda’s smile widened.

Hannah really hoped she wasn’t planning anything too troublesome.

 

Amanda finished climbing the stairs and Hannah soon followed, panting.

They were in the top of an old tower in the city. It was ten stories high and no elevators. Amanda wasn’t bothered by it, but Hannah obviously didn’t enjoy it.

“Why did you want to climb this tow-” She started to ask with annoyance, until she saw what was in front of her.

There was no ceiling, of course, and the battlements in the rim of the circular structure came up to their waists. People dressed in fancy clothes were sitting and chatting in chairs pointing to the center of the terrace.

There, six couples were dancing to slow music.

“Wait, I thought you didn’t like waltz.” Hannah said, eyeing her with suspicion. It was true. Amanda didn’t usually like waltz, and she only knew of this place because she had bothered to check all places where she could dance in the city. But that wasn’t the point today. The point today was to test the limits of her heart. And maybe Hannah’s too.

“Well, I need to practice some for the party, don’t you think? I don’t care about prizes, I just want to show every one of those assholes who’s boss.” She said, and then she took out her wand and Hannah cocked her head. “Metamorphie Vestesse!” She cried, and in a poof of smoke, her clothes changed.

She was wearing her suit again. The suit that rumors had told her Hannah had liked. Rumors that she had dismissed back then, but that she was grateful for now.

People around them looked at her, but didn’t pay it much mind. Magic was becoming more common nowdays. Right at that moment, too, the music stopped, and the pairs dancing started to leave the center to leave room for others.

Amanda smirked. Surely, this would cause a reaction on Hannah. She looked at the shorter girl, who was blushing furiously.

_Ba-dump._

The redhead herself had to concentrate on not blushing herself. _‘Well she_ is _cute as fuck’_ She thought as she extended her hand and bowed in a gentlemanly manner. She looked straight into those teal eyes and smiled gently. “Could I have this dance, Hannah?”


	7. Dancing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda tries to flirt, Diana and Akko get caught in the middle of something.

They were silent.

As they slowly danced, Hannah was too nervous to say anything. Her heart was racing, and she was too self-aware of how out of place she looked between all the women wearing beautiful dresses, when she herself was just in her uniform.

And the look Amanda was giving her didn’t help. She smiled softly, kept her eyes locked in her face. Plus, she was a great dancer. Hannah expected that, but by being led by Amanda, she felt her own dancing get better by the second. She dared glance up to meet with those beautiful, emerald green eyes…

_Ba-dump._

The redhead had her hair combed backwards, like the last time she had worn the suit. However, now, Hannah wondered how she ever mistook her for a boy. The slim neck, the delicate features, the soft looking lips...

_Ba-dump._

Her movements were swift and elegant. Hannah noticed various bystanders looking at them with interest. They probably didn’t expect much from the pair, but Amanda’s movements had astonished them, and Hannah was not a bad dancer either. Well, either that or the hovering roomba next to her shoulder looked out of place. She let Amanda lead her, very aware of the redhead’s hand on her back, or the way they were grabbing each other’s hands…

_Ba-dump._

The song ended and Hannah’s trance was broken. She took an instantaneous step back, releasing air she didn’t know she was holding. Amanda kept grabbing her hand, however, as they walked towards the chairs near the rim of the terrace. Hannah could feel the hotness of the blush up to her ears, could hear her own accelerated heartbeat.

“Wow.” She said as Amanda let go of her hand. “You’re really good, where did you learn?” She didn’t really care: She just needed to take her mind off the dance. Off those eyes. She noticed her breath was slightly heavier than it should be and her mind going at a hundred miles per hour. She couldn’t focus, or maybe, she didn’t want to. She kept looking around, noticing the different drinks the others had. Where did they get those? Did they bring them from outside or was this also some kind of café? Was this how Akko felt all the time? Poor thing, maybe Hannah _had_ been a little too harsh on her.

“I just like all types of dancing. I can do a Hopak dance if you want, or do some Sean-nós since it kinda fits me.” Amanda did a few Irish-dance steps to show her. However, something felt different about the way she spoke, the way she acted, from this morning. Was Amanda aware of the effect she was having on her? Maybe she was mad because of how she hadn’t had fun during the shopping, or maybe because of the dress?

“Are you… Making fun of me?” Hannah asked, looking up.

Amanda’s smile disappeared, replaced by a look of confusion. “Well that’s random.” She said. “Did I make you feel like that?”

Hannah opened her mouth to say yes, but thought better of it. “No.” She confessed. “But what’s up with the sudden gentleman, funny-looks and perma-smile act? It kinda creeps me out.” Even if she was hot while doing it, but no need to say that.

Amanda blushed slightly. “Oh, sorry. I was just…” She looked away, and for the first time ever in Hannah’s memory, she looked… Insecure? “I was just… Getting into the role, you know, for when I had to invite someone to dance at the party and all.” She let out a half-hearted laugh.

Something felt off about what she had said, but it seemed believable enough. “Oh, I see.” Hannah nodded, clearing her throat. “How about… We dance again, but this time you don’t act like… Well, that?” She suggested, looking at the couples now dancing. Some were better than others, but they all seemed to be having fun.

The redhead still didn’t meet her eyes, but she nodded. “Yeah, sure.” She took a deep breath and faced her. Her expression now was more natural. “We’ll have to wait till the next song tho.” She said, sitting down. Hannah nodded, then continued looking at the dancing people. Had her and Amanda looked like that? Well, she was probably less beautiful than the other ladies with their fancy dresses and-

“Hey, wait here, I’ll be back in a minute.” Hannah rose, smiling. She went back to the stairs, remembering that there was a bathroom below them.

 

When Hannah came back up, she was wearing a dress.

Amanda didn’t know if she should laugh or be impressed by the speed in which she had managed to put it on.

It was a forest green, slim and long dress that just barely didn’t touch the ground. It was modern and didn’t have frills of any kind, but it did have nice fancywork around the waist, where golden threads created a pattern that looked like roots going up and down the dress.

“Damn.” Was all Amanda could say. Teenage crush or not, she now felt her heart rate spike and couldn’t stop ogling the auburn-haired girl.

“How does it look?” Hannah asked, turning around so that Amanda could see the dress from all angles.

“Well, ‘damn’ pretty much sums it up.” Amanda shrugged. “But if you want something more precise, I think beautiful fits quite well.” She tried not to cringe. She had not flirted with anyone in almost two years. She hoped she was not out of practice, but that last line was totally lame in her mind.

Hannah smiled. “Thank you.” She nodded, trying to appear collected, but her own red face gave out something different.

Amanda felt some level of guilt for appealing to Hannah’s sexuality by dressing up like she had, but she wanted to have something like a date with the English witch without having to risk actually asking her out. This had seemed like a good choice. After all, what was more romantic than dancing? If anything was going to put her heart to test was this: The closeness, the trust required to follow or lead, the atmosphere, it was all perfect for testing out just how deep the rabbit hole went.

 _‘Pretty deep alright’_ Amanda thought. “Oh, sorry, I should change out of this.” She ended up saying, taking out her wand again.

“No, wait!” Hannah took her hand and stopped her before she could release the spell. “Keep it for a while longer.” Her voice was slightly panicked, and then she blushed even harder. “Because, you know, we’re going to do another dance, right?” She added.

Amanda smiled. Yeah, the suit was obviously effective; though now she didn’t want wear it anymore. She caught herself thinking that she shouldn’t have done this. Because while she was trying to figure out her own feelings, she was probably just manipulating Hannah to go along with her. If she didn’t wear the suit, would Hannah have accepted to dance?

“I mean,” Hannah continued, stepping back. “some practice will do me good, too. Wouldn’t want to mess up when a boy invites me to dance at the party.” She laughed nervously, fidgeting with her fingers.

 _‘Ah’_ Amanda thought. _‘Of course.’_ She felt her soul drop a little. Hannah didn’t even have doubts that she would be picked up by a boy. Well, Amanda didn’t have doubts either. “You’re good at this. Probably better than whoever invites you.” She offered, and Hannah gave her a harsh look.

“I said no more gentleman act.”

“Hey, I was just being honest, no need to get angry.” The redhead backed a step, trying to appear harmless. Hannah pondered about the answer, but didn’t have much time to consider it when the music stopped. “Here, now let’s show these old farts what the new generations can do.” She said offering a hand and using the other to point at the other guests of the terrace.

Hannah took her hand shyly, but grabbed it tight. “Yeah, let’s do it.” She said, looking around. She looked more confident than before. Well, she looked like normal, one could say, except for the meek blush on her cheeks. “But…” She looked up. “Leave the roomba here, this time.” She looked at the device, and Amanda laughed, she had totally forgotten about the thing. She pressed her watch to leave it in stand by.

This time, they danced more comfortably, and it was actually fun.

 

The orange light of the setting sun bathed the school’s entrance.

“I should go return this thing before the teachers catch me with it.” Amanda commented pointing to the roomba she was currently stepping in. She was already in her normal attire, but for some reason the strange warmth Hannah had felt all afternoon wasn’t going away.

“Want me to go with you?” Hannah asked, but Amanda instantly chuckled.

“Do you really want to risk another accident?” The redhead asked with a smirk. Hannah looked down. During their flight back, she had gotten a little too close to Amanda, and her broom had gone crazy, almost making her fall from the leyline.

“I guess you’re right. Well, see you at dinner, I guess.” Hannah said, slowly walking towards the school building.

“Hey, Hannah.” Amanda said, and Hannah turned her head, seeing that she was already flying towards New Moon Tower. “I had fun today. With you, I mean. You’re fun.”

_Ba-dump._

“T-thanks. Same here.” Hannah commented, smiling and waving as Amanda flied off. When she was far enough, Hannah let out a sigh. She was exhausted.

Had Barbara and Lotte returned yet? She didn’t know. They should have accorded for a time to reunite and come back, but it had slipped her mind. In any case, she wanted to go to her room.

 

Diana felt butterflies in her stomach. Her heart pounded, and her breathing was heavy. Akko sat next to her on the couch, and their faces were close. Really close. After coming back to school in the afternoon, they sat down and… Talked. Like they had never before. When Akko had confessed a couple days ago Diana thought it was the weirdest day in her life, but also the happiest.

But this was pretty great too. Taking a break from studies and just enjoying the brunette’s company was something she didn’t know she needed, but now that she had tasted it, she knew she would not be able to go on without it.

And now, the situation at hand. Akko had asked if she could kiss her, and Diana had, obviously, accepted.

Problem is, they weren’t exactly experienced with it. So, even with their faces this close, they were still doubtful.

Until Akko leaned forward, and their lips touched.

Right at that moment, the door opened, and the kissing girls jumped away from each other, growing red. “Oh, sorry.” Hannah looked almost as embarrassed as Diana and Akko. “Should’ve knocked, I’ll come back later” She gave them an apologetic smile and started to close the door.

“Hannah, wait, no, please come in.” Diana invited, trying to keep her composure. Hannah timidly entered, looking between her and Akko. “What you just saw was-”

“No need to worry about that.” Hannah smiled. “If you’re not comfortable talking about it, it’s fine.”

Diana opened her mouth. She should’ve told her about this sooner, but there was no use in crying over spoiled milk, she’d just tell her now and talk it out in peace. Hannah was an understanding individual… Most of the time. Surely she wouldn’t be too opposed to the idea.

And then Akko beat her to it. “Diana and I are dating, sorry for not telling you” She said in a rush of words almost too fast to understand. Diana pursed her lips, waiting to see Hannah’s reaction.

Her teammate smiled gently.

“I kinda knew that already.” She said, laughing softly. Her teal eyes looked at Diana. “Are you… Happy, like this? Or, more like, does Akko make you happy?”

Diana was surprised by the question. She had expected to have a long talk with Hannah where she explained why she liked the brunette, or girls at all, and a lot of other details. Instead, Hannah seemed just worried about how she _felt_ about the whole thing. Didn’t ask how, or why.

“I’d say so.” Diana said, the hint of a smile in the corner of her lips.

“Hey, what do you mean by that?!” Akko looked offended, but Diana knew it was pretty much her normal reaction to things she didn’t understand.

“I mean that you do make me happy, Akko” Diana looked at her as she blushed, into those big, beautiful red eyes. She got lost in them so long that Hannah had to clear her throat to make her remember she was there.

“Then it’s ok.” Hannah finally said, getting up. “I was just going to drop off my dress here, I’ll see you at dinner.” She let the bag of her dress on top of her bed, and started towards the door. As she opened, she looked back. “And, Akko?”

“Yeah?” Akko, who was also lost looking at Diana, perked up.

“I’m… Sorry, for all the mean things I’ve said about you.” Hannah looked down.

“Oh, ehm… Thanks, don’t sweat it.” Akko flashed her a wide smile. Hannah relaxed visibly, and waved before closing the door. “Is it just me or this last week she’s been weird?” The brunette asked.

“I believe she may have gone through some changes.” Diana commented. “Now, I believe we were interrupted…” She blushed while saying this. Akko nodded silently, and then leaned forward.

This time, their kiss was not interrupted.


	8. Maturing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda returns the borrowed roomba. Hannah has a chat with Barbara.

Amanda reached the lab in New Moon tower and the door opened for her. She commanded the roomba to shut down, and after leaving it in the box where she had found it, she prepared to go.

The monitors on the other side of the room suddenly lit up, showing Croix’s face. And, backlit by them, the figure of a teacher Amanda knew all too well.

“Heyyy,” She said, smiling nervously. “Professor Chariot, how are you doing?” She gave Croix a begging stare.

 _[Sorry kiddo]_ Croix chuckled. _[Tried to get her out of here, but she can be really stubborn.]_

“Amanda, what were you doing with that?” Chariot’s voice was unusually chilly. Amanda paled a little.

“I- Well, all of my friends were going into town and-” She started to explain.

“And you decided to break into a forbidden area, steal a prohibited, dangerous device, to avoid a curse that you got for causing trouble in the first place?” Chariot raised an eyebrow.

No, not just an eyebrow. She raised _the_ eyebrow. Her usually gentle personality was gone, replaced by pure cold anger.

Amanda didn’t know what to say. But she supposed she could only go with the truth. “Yes.” She confessed.

Chariot sighed, and started to walk towards her. “Could you tell me why?”

Amanda was going to go with the excuse she had given her friends: Because she wanted to celebrate the ending of the exam period and help Hannah to relax after a week of studying hard. But when she looked into the red eyes of the ex-idol, she felt the lie slip away. “’Cause I like Hannah, and wanted her to have a good day chilling with her friends, since I kinda messed up her world view the other day by saying too much.” She spurted.

Chariot stopped in front of her, looking down. “I see.” She said, sighing again, and the harshness left her face. “Can you promise me you won’t do something so stupid again?”

“Y-yeah.” Amanda cocked her head, confused.

“Then you’re free to go.” The teacher smiled at her with her usual expression.

“Wait, aren’t you going to tell the headmistress about this?” Amanda didn’t want to be hopeful.

Chariot kept her smile, and looked back at the screens where Croix looked the exchange. “Sometimes, good people do stupid things for good reasons” She commented with a hint of melancholy. “And love also makes you stupid.” She added, chuckling. Amanda smiled, so in the end she would get free…? “But,” Chariot looked at her harshly again. “As a punishment I’m putting on you because of this, you are not allowed to leave school grounds until the day of the party. Am I making myself clear?”

Amanda nodded. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy.

“And keep up your studies, you can and _will_ pass, you hear me?”

Amanda nodded again, a little too astonished to speak. Chariot then walked her to the door and pointed downstairs. “Now go, I’ll stay here to make sure no one else is able to get past my defenses.”

“If you want a tip,” Amanda said before starting to climb down. “The security code on the door is too obvious. It’s the date of your first show, right? Anyone would figure that out.”

Chariot blushed and looked away. “W-well, anyways, get going.” She said. Amanda smiled, in the end, Chariot was still Chariot.

And somehow, having told her how she felt was really relieving.

 

Hannah sat alone at one of the benches in the inner yard of the school.

She was calm. Talking to Diana had been refreshing. Seeing the usually calm and collected girl flustered and emotional was like a change of scenery after a trip. She now simply enjoyed the relative calmness of the afternoon, hearing to other students chat quietly around her. After all that dancing she was certainly tired, so as of right now, all she wanted to do was sit and do nothing. Think about nothing. Definitely not about what Diana and Akko could be doing right now in her room.

She felt her cheeks grow hot, and questions she didn’t want to ask appeared on her head. Could two girls even do it? How? It would be more like masturbating, wouldn’t it? Could that be called…?

“Hannah?” A voice asked, and Hannah almost jumped in surprise.

“Barbara!” The sitting witch exclaimed, not looking her best friend in the eye. “You were at school?”

Barbara sat next to her on the bench. “Nah, we just came back. How long have you been sitting here?”

“Don’t know.” Hannah said, shrugging, begging to all known gods that Barbara hadn’t noticed her red face. “I’m just relaxing. I’m tired.”

“Sorry to have ditched you like that.” Barbara said, sounding guilty. Hannah looked at her, surprised, forgetting all those silly thoughts. Did Barbara really need to apologize?

“Hey, you were having fun with your hobby and all.” Hannah nudged her. “We _live_ together. A day or two where you go have fun with someone else won’t kill me.” She smiled at the black haired witch, who smiled at her.

“Well, I guess you’re right.” She said. “After all, we’ve even bathed together.” Barbara chuckled. Yeah, that’s right. Hannah remembered that night back then. Their little bath had indirectly caused a lot of trouble for everyone. Looking back, they had been rather selfish and immature. They probably still were.

“So, how was your afternoon?” Hannah asked. Barbara looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“We did a lot of Nightfall research, cross referencing books and lurking forums and such.” Barbara said, looking up. “Nothing that would interest you, really.”

_It would be nice if you tried to better get along with everyone, in general._

Hannah recalled their conversation last Saturday, the one where Barbara had basically told her that she was stepping over the line. In just a week and some effort, Hannah had already changed a lot, she believed. Akko and Amanda didn’t bother her anymore, at least. Particularly Amanda. And yet, of course Barbara wouldn’t really treat her differently, she hadn’t given her a reason to.

“Why don’t you tell me about it?” Hannah sat closer to Barbara, making their shoulders touch. The other girl eyed her, probably wondering if she had misheard. “About Nightfall, I mean.”

Barbara’s eyes lit up, like every time she was with Lotte. Hannah felt her smile ease into her face, to feel more natural. She was her best friend, and yet, Hannah had never made an effort, in almost a year, to understand one of her favorite things in life. But Barbara had stayed by her side even if she had better options now.

“You sure?” She asked with some timidity.

“Of course. Come on, tell me, what’s it about?” Hannah asked, and Barbara’s smile widened.

“Well, that’s a hard question,” Barbara said, and suddenly, Hannah had the premonition that she was going to be listening to her friend for a long time. “It would be easier to explain what it’s _not_ about, and let me tell you, it’s _not_ about Belle coming to like Edgar, like so many newcomers first believe…”

 

That night was lively.

Amanda and Akko had their usual banter. Sucy and Constanze had decided to work together on some kind of magic detector, Constanze building it and Sucy testing it with different kinds of plants and poisons, with the final goal being that of allowing the thing to find anything based on a pre existing substance. Diana joined the conversation more than usual too, which was weird enough. Jazminka was eating her meal with energy, though that wasn’t new. But the biggest change was Hannah, sitting between Lotte and Barbara, getting bombarded with reasons to read Nightfall.

“And this might be a bit of a spoiler, not a big one, don’t worry,” Lotte said. “But I haven’t met a single person who dislikes Belle’s adventure in Calypso’s island. You can really feel Calypso’s misery at being trapped, and how troubled Belle is. She has to leave, but she also doesn’t want to leave her alone.” The redhead had a dreamy expression. “Volume one seventy-four really was game-changing for Belle’s character.” She added.

Hannah nodded. She had been hearing stories of Nightfall for at least two hours straight. Lotte had joined them when they met up for dinner and had happily started to talk to her as if they were long-time friends. The soft spoken redhead really changed when talking about her favorite books.

The conversation was interesting – when Hannah could understand what they were talking about, at least – but she kept getting distracted by the fact that, every now and then, Amanda would give her weird looks. Kind of when she was acting like a gentleman earlier, but… More genuine, if that made sense.

Still, she tried not to think too much about it. Mostly because missing two words of what Barbara and Lotte were talking about automatically made her completely lose track of the whole thing.

 

On Sunday, they didn’t study.

Amanda, of course, didn’t want to study, but Amanda did want to spend the time with Hannah. Problem was, the other girl had started to read Nightfall, finally giving in to Lotte and Barbara’s will. She looked pretty interested in the book as she sat on the edge of the forest to read, so Amanda could do nothing but watch from a distance while sitting on a branch where she was pretty well hidden. It was a wide branch, and she could rest against the trunk while having her legs comfortably crossed in front of her.

She noticed the way the sun reflected off Hannah’s auburn hair, how it waved in the soft breeze. A part of her wanted to just drop off the tree and approach her, maybe flirt, try to get some physical contact. The other wanted to watch from afar, not bother her, since she would probably not even consider the possibility of ever dating Amanda. The redhead also knew that this crush was going to pass by eventually. Once they stopped studying together things would go back to normal and she’d be free from the curse.

 

Amanda had been… Quiet, Hannah thought. Yeah, that was kind of the point of studying in a library, but she would usually ask Hannah for help at least once every half an hour. But this Tuesday, and the Monday before, she had said almost nothing. Hannah caught Amanda glancing at her from time to time, but the redhead would only look away and fake-cough or yawn. Not that Hannah was too bothered by this, it certainly made it easier for her, but…

“You fine? Understand everything?” She asked after mustering up the courage. Amanda shrugged, looking at her.

“Eh, I remember this better, since it’s more recent.” She said. Well, that made sense. Still, Hannah felt strangely disappointed. Amanda’s eyes lingered on her just a second longer than they needed to, and then went back to the book.

This time, it was Hannah who would sometimes glance at Amanda, wondering if everything was fine. Had something happened? She doubted that, she seemed fine during lunch and when talking to everyone else. Despite that, Hannah wondered what could it be. Maybe she had misunderstood the time they had spent together on the library. Maybe Amanda hadn’t really enjoyed it, and she only beared it because Hannah had been good at explaining. Or maybe she had just lost the motivation to go to the party- Nah, that was silly, she had talked about how excited she was about that during breakfast.

Maybe the problem was Hannah herself? She didn’t think so, but it was possible that she had somehow offended the redhead without realizing. Yet, she didn’t remember any meaningful interactions they’d had since Saturday.

Why was she thinking so much about this anyways? She went back to her book- No, wait, she had already finished this one. Sighing, she stood up. Amanda barely paid attention to her, but she seemed to be purposely looking away.

Not thinking about that, she reached for the bookshelves next to their table – they sat there because it was closer to the astrology section – and put the book in its place, looking for the next one. If the cataloguing system was well, then the one she was looking for should have been… _‘There’_ she thought while looking up.

She extended her arm, but it was just out of her reach. She turned, thinking of asking Amanda for help, but she was busy with her book. The ladder was at the other side of the library too, but she wouldn’t have bothered to fetch it anyways. Taking out her wand, she silently casted a spell. The book she wanted started to glow, and she carefully pulled it to her-

“Amanda!” A sudden shout from the hyperactive Akko disrupted the peace and Hannah lost concentration. The book she had inside her magic was shot outside the bookshelf across the tables. As Hannah turned with a panicked expression, she caught sight of the book hitting Akko right in the forehead, knocking her to the ground.

Hannah paled, running to the brunette. Amanda also stood, though more relaxed. “Oh my god, Akko, are you ok? What was that? You should keep silent in the library, you idiot! Oh, sorry, shouldn’t have insulted.” Hannah started ranting as the redhead looked over her shoulder.

For a second Hannah believed Akko was unconscious, but then she heard an ‘ugh’ and Akko opened her eyes. The shape of the book was already showing in her forehead.

“I always knew books would one day turn on me. We don’t like each other.” Akko grunted, sitting up.

“Sweet Nine, Akko” Hannah deflated. “Can’t you keep your volume low for once?”

Amanda broke up, her laughter disrupting every other student in the library. “Damn Akko, you were so loud a damn book attacked you, what an idiot!” She cried, pointing. Akko’s face turned red, and Hannah stood up and decided to sit back down, pretending to not know them. But she couldn’t bring herself to feel really embarrassed. The laugh was surprisingly contagious, and she felt a smile growing in her face…

_Ba-dump._

“Well I was trying to call you silently but you weren’t listening!” She said.

“And what brings you here anyways?” Amanda managed to stop laughing.

“Oh, right.” Akko changed her tone to a more moderate one. “Hey, you know something about sex, right?” Amanda froze. Hannah froze too, and felt her cheeks growing red.

“Well that was direct.” Amanda forced the brunette to sit next to Hannah, while she sat in front of them both. “Why the hell are you asking me?” She said with annoyance. Hannah noticed that she shot her a couple of glances while saying that, as if worried that she was there.

“Well, since you said you’ve dated a couple girls before, I thought-” Akko started, but Amanda shot forward and covered Akko’s mouth.

“This is not the place, come.” She stood up again, eyeing Hannah, looking for reactions. Reactions that Hannah was very careful not to give away.

They left the library silently chatting.

 _‘So Amanda is a lesbian too, huh?’_ Was the first thought that came to her mind. _‘And she’s dated girls before…’_

_Ba-dump._


	9. Dumb teenagers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Amanda have a misunderstanding, drama ensues.

When Amanda returned, she saw Hannah reading the book that had hit Akko.

After explaining some things to the brunette, she had left her and quickly returned to the library. Hannah had listened that she liked girls. Not that it was a big secret, but with that extra piece of context, maybe she would realize the motives behind the way Amanda had acted on Saturday.

“Hey.” Amanda sat next to Hannah. The light entering from the windows had started to turn orange. “Akko can be such a handful, right?”

Hannah nodded, not even looking at her. Amanda noticed that she was blushing. _‘Well shit´_ she thought. Now Hannah got flustered just because she was near. Amanda started studying her own book. Well, she had messed up. Kinda. At least now she had a good reason to get over the whole silly thing and just go back to normal. All of the things they were studying now she actually understood too. Not only she remembered her classes, she was also taught about this by her family before coming to Luna Nova. It was a more complicated and accurate method of reading stars. They hadn’t bothered with the basics: Those were for silly seers in tv programs. This method was the actual roots for the three that was seeing the future. She hadn’t lied to Hannah earlier.

She wondered if Hannah would still help her out if she asked, though. She glanced at her and cleared her throat.

“Ehm, do you understand this?” She asked. Hannah looked at her, but didn’t meet her eyes. She quickly glanced at the part she was pointing.

“Oh, yeah.” She acted normal, but as she started explaining Amanda felt stiffness in her movements, heard her voice unnaturally neutral.

_‘Oh boy.’_ She shook her head once Hannah went back to her own book. _‘Now she definitely suspects I was flirting with her and is trying to act like nothing’s different. I’m such an idiot, I should’ve just told her…’_

Hannah was acting weird. She knew she was, but she couldn’t figure out why.

During Chariot’s class the day prior, she sat next to Amanda on purpose, but hadn’t mustered up the courage to look the redhead in her beautiful emerald eyes. At one point she dropped her pen and both of them had reached down to pick it at the same time, bumping their heads on each other. Every time she remembered that…

_Ba-dump._

It was embarrassment, of course. What a silly thing to happen.

Now, in the library, she noticed that Amanda had decided to sit further than usual. Hannah didn’t know why, Amanda had also been rather strange since what Akko had said. Maybe, now that Hannah knew about her sexuality, she was afraid of giving her the wrong ideas with her actions, and so she kept away. But the English witch wanted nothing more than for her to ask for some help and to have an excuse to sit down next to her again. She wanted that so much that she could barely pay attention to the book. When she realized her own desire, she was surprised. She kept eyeing Amanda, wondering if maybe she had decided not to ask for help anymore because of the same reason.

_Ba-dump._

Of course, since finding out, she had wondered if maybe Amanda liked her. Her actions on Saturday were weird, but she was surely misreading things. Amanda liked girls, but not all girls. What reason would she have to like Hannah? Plus, she knew Hannah, she wouldn’t have acted that way anyways knowing that she was straight…

_Ba-dump._

What was up with her heart? And with her cheeks? She had almost gotten used to the pounding and the heat. What was that void in her stomach, that need to do something with her hands? ‘ _Stop thinking about stupid things and focus. You have a party to attend, a party that’s going to be full of hot boys…’_ She thought, but when she closed her eyes to imagine the party, like so many other times, she realized that those inviting her to dance had orange hair and green eyes.

_Ba-dump._

She stood. Amanda shot her a quick glance but went back to her studies.

“I’m sorry.” Hannah said. Her voice sounded strange, even to herself. “I’m not feeling too well.”

“Oh, let me go get a teacher.” Amanda said standing up. “We can continue tomorrow, don’t push yourself…” She extended a hand, as if to touch her shoulder. A beautiful hand. A hand, Hannah noticed, made her hotter every inch it got closer.

“I’m fine!” Hannah stepped back, then rounded Amanda to get out of the room. “I’ll get her myself, you should keep studying.” She added quickly, and then fast-walked all the way to the exit.

_‘I’m straight. I like boys. I can’t like Amanda. I can’t like her relaxed nature, her cool voice, her beautiful figure, her fiery hair or her wonderful eyes.’_ She started to think as she quickly walked to her room, her face burning. _‘She’s loud and obnoxious and brave and athletic and elegant and… It’s not like I want her to like me either, I mean, wanting to sit close to a friend, and wanting to bump your heads together is totally normal. Like holding hands, or having long study sessions, or kissi-’_ She stopped walking. _‘Oh.’_

_Ba-dump._

 

“I think I’m gay.” Hannah confessed to Barbara, sitting in their room. Barbara raised an eyebrow, about to ask her if it was a joke. No, this was not the kind of joke Hannah would make.

“And what makes you think that?” Barbara asked. Last she had checked, Hannah liked to fantasize about hot guys inviting her to dance.

“I- I think I like Amanda.” Her blush, the way she covered her face, the way she squirmed when saying it, those were all things Barbara had actually never seen her do. “That’s so much more embarrassing when I say it out loud, gosh.” She said, still hidden behind her hands.

Barbara smiled. Partially because she was happy that her friend had found someone she actually liked, but also because she found it incredibly funny to think that she would fall for Amanda of all people. Putting a hand over her shoulder, she talked.

“That’s not embarrassing, that’s wonderful.” She offered, and Hannah peeked between her fingers. “But Amanda? Really?”

“I know!” Hannah said. “But she’s so cool and beautiful and she has this intense stare that could melt even stygian ice!” She was so flustered that Barbara wondered if she was feverish.

“Well, what are you going to do about it?” She asked. She still didn’t understand how Hannah had come to like Amanda, but in the end that was irrelevant. The important part was that she liked her. And she suspected it probably had something to do with all the time they spent together in the last couple of weeks, particularly the date they had last weekend.

“What do you mean?” Hannah cocked her head, and Barbara sighed.

“Are you going to confess or what?”

“What? No, I couldn’t!” Hannah laughed nervously. “There’s no way she likes me…”

Barbara grunted. Now that Hannah had mentioned it, Amanda had been acting strange last week, constantly looking back at them during class. It was probably not _them_ then, it was _Hannah_. But she didn’t want to say it, those kinds of things didn’t really help when trying to confess, it just gives the person more things to worry about when doing so.

“Hannah, you’re pretty, smart and you have a… Peculiar personality.” Barbara took Hannah’s hands. “I can assure you, Amanda would be crazy not to like you.” At least now that Hannah didn’t act like a total asshole all the time, but saying that didn’t seem like the best of choices. Hannah still looked insecure, so Barbara squeezed her hands. “And I swear to god if you don’t go confess right now _I_ will tell her for you, got it?”

Hannah paled. Barbara smiled. “Fine. I’ll do it.” She said begrudgingly. “It’s not like I have much to lose anyways, I guess.” She stood up, and took a slow step towards the door, then turned around. “But what if she reject-”

“Oh shut up.” Barbara stood and pushed Hannah to the door. “’what if’s stops ninety percent of confessions, did you know that? You probably didn’t because I pulled it out of my ass, but I can assure you it’s true. Now go confess instead of being an unoriginal normie.” As she talked, Hannah tried a futile struggle to avoid getting kicked out of the room. “And since you told me, let me tell you that I’m also gay, now go.” She shut the door in front of a begging face, and waited, satisfied when she heard the steps of the other girl walking away from the door.

It also felt good to confess to Hannah. Everyone in the group had figured out that Akko and Diana were now going out. However, no one seemed to notice that she and Lotte had been going out for at least two months by now. To be fair, they didn’t really act all that different in and out of the relationship, but Barbara couldn’t help but feel kind of offended when her best friend in the world hadn’t noticed.

She sat back down in the couch, smiling to herself. Now everyone in Blue Team would be in a relationship, now that she thought about it. Still, something bothered her from the back of her mind. Some detail she was missing.

_‘Oh my god’_ She realized, her smile stretching to its limits. ‘ _Hannah made a Nightfall reference!’_

Hannah reached the library jogging. For some reason, she was really eager to find the redhead and confess. Yeah, she had realized her feelings just a while ago, but for the first time in her life she realized the feelings were genuine. She wasn’t looking at Amanda’s family history or her money when she got flustered. She hadn’t come to like her before even meeting her just because of tales told by other people.

She _really_ liked Amanda, and that made her feel brave, ready to face anything.

Except the fact that maybe the redhead wasn’t in the library anymore.

 

Amanda wanted to _die._

She sat against a corner of the dark room in a fetal position, wishing for everything to vanish. She didn’t know how long she’d been there, and didn’t care. She wanted peace, quiet. She wanted nothingness.

Of course Hannah would do that. She had fucked up. In the end, Hannah had just run away, unable to keep up the charade of normality around her. She still saw vividly how Hannah had flinched when she had tried to support her.

Amanda grunted, feeling stupid. She had tried not to cry, but tears ended up falling here and there. _‘I’ve liked her for a damn week. Why am I so emotional? Damn teenage hormones, leave me alone’_ She thought as she felt another wave of sadness overcome her, making her eyes fill up again.

_Ba-dump._

Then the monitors lit up.

_[Ok, this time you are going to tell me how the hell you got in and I’m not letting you go until you do]_ The static voice of Croix came from them. _[You didn’t even set the alarms off this time; I only realized you were there because you messed up the oxygen levels in the room. You’re good, kid.]_

Amanda said nothing. She didn’t want anyone to see her tears, so she didn’t even look up.

Croix was silent for a while, probably expecting some kind of reply that never came.

_[I see]_ She said. _[Is this about that other girl? Hannah, was it?]_

The redhead perked up. She wiped her eyes and hoped the image quality from the cameras wasn’t particularly good, trying to decide if she should answer or not.

“I got the roomba Constanze modified to deactivate all alarms from inside, and then just entered. Plus, Chariot’s change of password wasn’t particularly hard to figure out. She set it to Akko’s birthday, as if everyone in this school didn’t know of the connection they have” She decided to answer the first thing and ignore the second.

_[Constanze was the little one, right? The mechanic? Damn, she did modify the Fuel Spirit collector a whole lot for it to be able to do that. She must be good too.]_

“She’s the best.” Amanda said bluntly.

_[You may just be right, but I don’t believe that’s the thing that bothers you. Come on, talk to me. I was a teacher too, you know? Plus, who am I going to tell? Chariot? The prison guards?]_

Amanda smiled. “I kinda acted like a creep back on Saturday. Hannah noticed but didn’t pay it much mind, until she heard that I was a lesbian. Then things got really weird. And today she basically ran away from me.” Amanda summarized, not wanting to relive the story.

_[Ah, teenage love, so silly…]_ Croix commented with a chuckle. Amanda stared knives at her. _[Relax. Why are you hiding here, anyways? You should go speak to her, running won’t solve anything.]_

“And say what?” Amanda scoffed. “’Sorry I tried to seduce you, I like you even though I know for sure you don’t like me’?”

_[Well, yeah]_ Croix shrugged. _[At least that way things are clear, and if she really doesn’t like you at least you can go back to being friends.]_

“But I don’t want to be friends!” Amanda confessed. “I want to hold her hand and kiss her and bring her to my room at night and-“

_[Woah there, careful with what you say, my conversations get recorded you know.]_

“Hey, you said you wouldn’t tell anyone!”

_[Technically, someone going over my conversations to see if I’m up to anything evil isn’t ‘telling’.]_

Amanda didn’t really know how to answer to that. “Man, you’re an asshole. I don’t know what Chariot sees in you.”

_[Amazing looks and incredible charisma]_ Croix teased, and Amanda chuckled. _[See? You’re all better. Now go, talk to this Hannah girl, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.]_

Amanda sighed, but stood up. “Just for the record.” She looked at the monitors. The cameras where there? Probably not, but it was a little too late to worry about that. “I want to fuck Hannah so hard that she won’t be able to walk for a week.” She said with a smirk. Croix laughed, giving her a thumbs up.

_[Hang in there, Don Juan.]_ She encouraged. _[See you in twenty years. Ten if I don’t mess up too badly. Also, I really suggest not coming here again. If Chariot catches you things could get pretty ugly.]_

The redhead gulped. Yeah, coming here in an emotional state wasn’t her best idea. Even if talking to Croix had helped a lot. She returned the thumbs up.

Taking a deep breath, she started down the stairs of New Moon tower. She was starting to like them.

 

Dinner came and no one had seen Amanda all afternoon after Hannah had run from the library.

She didn’t even show up to eat either. Akko was the more vocal in her worry, and just when she had decided to stand up and go ask a teacher, the doors in the balcony of the cafeteria opened subtly, but enough for a bunch of worried people to notice.

Amanda stepped into the cafeteria. She looked dusty, her hair was a mess, and when she got closer, everyone noticed she had red eyes.

Hannah first looked at her hopeful, but then looked down.

“Amanda, where were you?” Akko asked.

“I was… Thinking. Long story.” She sounded tired, but instead of sitting, she walked around the table and touched Hannah’s shoulders. The auburn haired witch almost jumped to her feet. Amanda instantly drew back her hand, wearing a pained expression Hannah couldn’t see. “Hey, Hannah, can we talk for a bit?”

Hannah fidgeted with her fingers a little, and looked at Barbara. Her best friend gave her an encouraging smile. “S-sure.” Hannah stood, and when she turned to face the redhead, she was already walking towards the outdoors exit of the cafeteria. She hurried her step, getting a bad feeling. Maybe Amanda would finally tell her that she was sorry if she had caused misunderstandings and that she didn’t like her or anything…

_Ba-dump._

No. No, like Barbara had said, ‘what if’s ruined ninety percent of confessions. Probably.

Even if Amanda said that, Hannah was going to confess.

No matter what.


	10. End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending, you can probably guess what happens.

“Ehm…” Hannah doubted if she should ask. “Weren’t you cursed?”

“Not anymore. The curse was lifted this afternoon, actually.” Amanda said, holding her broom. They were at the school’s entrance, after having slipped by a couple of teachers on watch. The redhead didn’t look at her as she got on the broom. She patted behind her. “Come on.”

Hannah hesitated for a few seconds. Would she be able to handle it? Plus, how would she maintain balance? She would need to…

_Ba-dump._

“Oh, of course, sorry. Do you want to go get your broom?” Amanda’s voice sounded sad. Hannah frowned. What did she mean?

“What? No, this is fine.” She finally said, stepping closer and getting on the broom, carefully hugging Amanda from behind. Her face got hot as the broom started to fly.

_Ba-dump._

Luna Nova and its surroundings were a completely different view from day. The forest appeared blue under the moonlight, and the school building looked like a beacon of light in the middle of a dark infinity. As they got higher the school appeared to be decreasing in size. Hannah noticed she had less vertigo flying at night that during day. Absent-mindedly she tightened her grip on Amanda’s waist, and rested her head on the other witch’s back.

_Ba-dump._

Her pounding heart, while normally making her nervous, seemed to relax her during the flight.

_Ba-dump._

The fresh night air blew across her, and she noticed that Amanda kind of smelled like sweat.

_Ba-dump._

The sky was so clear that she could make out all the constellations she had been studying without the need of a reference chart, and-

_Ba-dump._

Ok, now her heart had started to get kind of-

_Ba-dump._

Wait.

She raised her head and let go of one hand to put it on Amanda’s back. She could feel the redhead’s heart beating fast and strong. Hannah smiled softly. Was Amanda… Flustered?

Looking up, she finally saw their destination. The top of New Moon Tower, where the philosopher's stone – Now nothing more than a relic and a treasure, since they didn’t really need it to perform magic anymore – shone with its bright green light. Amanda carefully landed next to the stone, and they both got off. The light was eerie, but maybe it could be romantic too.

Assuming, of course, that what came next didn’t go badly.

Amanda rested her arms on the stone railing, and sighed. Hannah stood where she was, wondering if she may need some time. She wanted to approach, but the sight of Amanda slightly hunched against the railing was slightly intimidating. Maybe she was just afraid of what she had to say.

“You don’t even want to get near me, huh?” Amanda said in a strangled voice. Hannah frowned again.

“What the hell are you saying?” She asked. That such a… Not-Amanda thing to say.

“I mean, you know I like girls. I understand if you thought I was flirting with you.” Amanda continued. She sounded defeated, as if she was just accepting a bad thing.

Hannah’s optimism accepted something: Amanda was not flirting with her, after all. Still, she didn’t lose heart. Amanda liked girls and she was not in a relationship. As long as that was the case, she had a chance.

“I-” Hannah started, mustering up the courage to say it.

“You were right.” Amanda interrupted, finally turning and facing her. In the green light of the philosopher’s stone, her eyes seemed to blaze with emerald flames. “I like you.”

Hannah shut her mouth tight.

_Ba-dump._

“I know you can’t like me back,” Amanda’s breathing started to fasten, but she tried to smile.

_Ba-dump._

“But I hoped we could at least be friends.” She continued, completely unaware of the storm within Hannah.

_Ba-dump._

“You know, to avoid the awkwardness with our friends and such.” She brought a hand behind her head and laughed nervously.

_Ba-dump._

_Badump._

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

“Or, not even friends, just, maybe, go back to how we were-”

Hannah’s brain short-circuited. She had not listened to a single word after ‘I like you’. She didn’t care about anything else. Suddenly, her chest exploded with something new. Relief, happiness, hope, eagerness.

Love.

She stepped forward, and Amanda raised an eyebrow. Hannah took another step, and the redhead stopped talking. Then, Hannah dashed towards her. Amanda was understandably taken aback, but didn’t react in time as Hannah extended her arms and hugged her.

“I like you too.” She simply said, putting her head against Amanda’s shoulder.

 

Amanda wondered if she was dreaming.

After preparing mentally to try and get Hannah to not hate her, after taking her to New Moon Tower to allow the shorter girl to shout if she wanted and not be heard, she had suddenly ran towards her and hugged her.

And confessed.

“I think I heard wrong” Amanda said, still in disbelief. “I heard that you like me, but that’s just my mind playing tricks on me with my hopes probably, heh.” She laughed nervously.

“Oh shut up, you heard right.” Hannah said, squeezing her. Amanda couldn’t even get her arms free of the hug. “I like you too, you noisy redhead.”

Amanda opened her mouth to say something, but couldn’t. Maybe she had died and this was paradise. Nah, no way, she was way too nasty to go anywhere but hell. Maybe this was hell, and Hannah would now laugh at her for believing what she had said.

But she didn’t. She kept hugging Amanda with a wide smile on her face.

Amanda laughed.

 _‘Well, I definitely am stupid’_ She thought as Hannah separated a little to give her a weird look. Amanda released her arms from the hug and put them around Hannah’s neck, gently guiding her head so that they were facing each other correctly. She looked into those beautiful teal eyes and leaned forward.

Hannah stepped back. “W-wait,” She said, flustered. “I- I haven’t washed my teeth after dinner, and it’s my first time kissing someone, and I’ll probably suck, so maybe we should…” She looked around, but there was nothing to do up here besides watch the giant magical stone.

“Hannah.” Amanda placed her arms around her neck again, locking her in place.

“Y-yes?” She asked. Curiously enough, even if she was embarrassed, she still looked Amanda in the eyes.

“I don’t care.” The redhead added.

They stared at each other for a second longer. When Amanda next leaned forward, Hannah just put her arms around the redhead’s waist again.

Amanda had kissed before – she was surprised Hannah hadn’t – and had learned that kissing different people always felt slightly different. Experience, personal flavor, level of… thirst? It all varied from person to person. Hannah was not an exception.

At first, her lips were stiff, like most first-timers. Amanda just touched them with hers for a few seconds and pulled back. Hannah had closed her eyes and was as red as a tomato. She didn’t open them as she herself leaned forward again, silently asking for another one. Amanda’s smile widened. She put a hand on Hannah’s cheek, tracing her lips with her own thumb and leaned, touching their foreheads. “Open your mouth” She whispered. There was no need to speak like that, nobody would listen, but it just felt right.

Hannah opened her mouth wide. “Ok, that may be too much.” Amanda chuckled. Hannah closed her mouth again and made the kind of strangled noise that could only be made by someone who just broke the barrier of embarrassment.

Amanda kissed her again. This time Hannah eased into the kiss, allowing her lips to part. Amanda restrained from using her tongue – Probably too early for that – but she still tasted Hannah’s dinner.

The kiss was not a particularly intense one, but when they parted, Amanda was out of breath. Hannah was clenching her waist and clinging to the back of her uniform. She pulled the redhead in again, initiating her own kiss.

She wasn’t very good, but that was part of the charm.

When they separated for the third time, Hannah eased her grip.

“Why did you think I didn’t like you?” Hannah asked as she stepped back. Amanda wanted to take a step forward and keep the closeness between them, but that might have looked a little too desperate.

“Well, after you heard I was a lesbian you suddenly started acting all… weird and such.” Amanda didn’t exactly know how to put it. “Like when you ran away earlier today.”

Hannah’s face showed an apologetic smile as she remembered. “Oh, sorry about that. I was too self conscious to actually allow you to touch me. I didn’t know I was gay yet.”

Amanda raised an eyebrow. “So you just accepted your sexuality in a single afternoon?” She asked.

“Well you did kind of obliterate the view I had on romance a week ago.” Hannah approached the stone railing, sitting in the floor and resting her back on it. Against the green lighting of the giant magic stone she looked like a ghost.

Amanda stepped closer, but didn’t sit. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. That’s a part of why I like you, I think.” Hannah smiled, and then patted the floor next to her. “Come on, why are you acting shy now?”

“Well, I don’t want to be too clingy” Amanda confessed.

“Ok, then let’s say I’m cold and you just want to warm me up.” Hannah said, patting with more energy.

“We’re at like eighty degrees.” Amanda chuckled softly, but sat down next to the English witch, who put her head in the redhead’s shoulder.

“You should use Celsius, not Fahrenheit. You’re not in America. That’s twenty five degrees approximately for you.” She spoke softly, and Amanda relaxed from her tone. She rested her head on top of Hannah’s, and closed her eyes.

“I know, it just comes more naturally for me.” She yawned.

They remained in silence for a bit. At one point, Amanda noticed that Hannah’s breathing had steadied, and assumed she had fallen asleep. With a smile, she started to drift off into the dream lands herself.

“How do two girls have sex?” Hannah suddenly asked, and Amanda jumped with surprise at the question, feeling her face burn up. Hopefully it wouldn’t be obvious with the lighting.

“Why ask that now?” She said, not ready to answer quite yet.

“Well, if we’re going to start dating, I thought I should know…”

“I’ll… Explain it to you later, I promise. I’m too tired for that conversation right now.” Amanda stood and offered her hand to Hannah. “Now come on, let’s go back before we get in trouble. We’re probably already in trouble, actually. Sorry for that. Still, I want to sleep on a bed.”

Hannah took her hand and stood up. “Would you like to sleep on mine?” Hannah teased, and Amanda smiled.

“Sure, but I don’t think your teammates would approve” Amanda teased back. They were both in a good flirty mood. For someone who didn’t seem to know much about relationships, Hannah was better than Amanda had expected.

They didn’t say anything else as they climbed into the broom and started their trip back to school.

 

The next week passed by quickly.

Hannah and Amanda had decided not to be particularly secretive about their relationship: Why bother, when everyone would’ve noticed anyways. This prompted Diana and Akko to confess about their ‘secret’ too. What _did_ surprise everyone was Barbara’s relationship with Lotte. For some reason, no one had imagined it. From the outside they just looked like a couple of fangirls talking about their hobby.

It was lunch on Friday. Today, Amanda and Hannah took their party-enabling tests. Of course, Amanda wasn’t worried about broom flight, but she was nervous about astrology. Nervousness that she showed by teasing Akko.

“Hey, at least I passed everything without problems.” Akko crossed her arms, sticking her jaw out.

“I beat you in most subjects though.” Amanda shrugged, smirking.

“You know, I thought that with this ‘everyone is in a relationship now’ thing, I would finally be able to eat in peace, since you all would be staring intensely into each other’s eyes and all.” Sucy said, grunting. “Guess I was wrong.”

“Sorry Sucy.” Lotte said. She and Barbara _were_ looking intensely into each other’s eyes, but Sucy hadn’t noticed. “I’m sure you’ll come to like someone, eventually.” She smiled weakly to her friend. Almost imperceptibly, Sucy shot a quick glance at Akko, but she grunted again.

“I’d rather die.” She stuck her tongue out to show her disgust. “It would take away too much time from my studies. What a pain.”

Diana coughed. “Well, you could study with your partner.” She said.

“If I ever fall in love it will be with a high-class scientist that doesn’t need me to explain anything.” Sucy continued being grumpy, and the light banter between the girls continued as always.

 

“I passed, fuck yeah!” Amanda cried as soon as she got her score, paying no mind to Chariot as she called her out for her vocabulary.

She eagerly looked  towards Hannah, who was looking at her own score with glazed eyes. Amanda worried, frowning. Had she not passed? They had studied together, and she seemed to be doing just fine yesterday. Maybe she had forgotten things because of nervousness or something?

Amanda stepped closer and peeked at the paper.

It was a perfect score.

“Hannah, you passed too!” Amanda cried again, taking the witch by the armpits and raising her.

“W-woah!” Hannah finally reacted, surprised by the redhead’s actions, almost falling to her knees when she was put back down. “What was that for?”

“You passed, aren’t you excited?”

“I mean, I guess.” Hannah shrugged. “But I’ve been thinking: What’s the point? I no longer have a reason to go to the party, now that I’m not interested in boys anymore.”

Amanda felt something strange within her. She smiled broadly. “Don’t you wanna show everyone who’s boss with me?”

Hannah’s eyes widened. “Wait, you want to dance with _me?_ ” She asked, unsure.

“Of course I want to. I wouldn’t do it with anyone else, ever…” Amanda leaned forward on instinct, wanting to kiss Hannah. Chariot cleared her throat loudly and she was snapped back into reality, blushing slightly. Hannah was also red, looking at her with panicked eyes, but relaxed visibly when Amanda pulled back.

* 

Everyone was waiting at Appleton’s Ballroom’s door. Akko had worn a simple black dress, in contrast to Diana’s pure white. Lotte and Barbara had both worn purple dresses, and seemed rather embarrassed about matching. Sucy Hadn’t bothered to come, but Constanze wore a victorian-style pink dress with a couple of pigtails and Jazminka wore a bright yellow one and let her hair loose.

Amanda and Hannah arrived a while after, and everyone cocked their heads. They had expected Hannah to wear the green dress. She had talked about it all week.

What they didn’t expect was for Amanda to show up in an orange one. The red embroidery highlighted all the seamings, and the hairpins, necklace, earrings and bracelets she wore had emeralds in them, matching with her eyes.

“Where’s your suit?” Akko asked.

“Mind your own business.” Amanda said on the low, too embarrassed to talk. She and Hannah had their arms locked, and the shorter girl was smiling mischievously.

“Well, shall we go in?” Hannah said, pulling Amanda.

“Wait, aren’t you going to answer?” Akko asked, annoyed. Hannah rolled her eyes and sighed.

“We made a bet. If she won, she could wear the suit. If I won, she had to wear the dress.” She explained. “I didn’t get her to use heels though.” She looked with disappointment at Amanda’s feet.

“I need to dance tonight. I wouldn’t be able to dance if I can’t _walk.”_ Amanda repeated for the hundredth time.

“What kind of bet was it?” Akko asked. Amanda tried to look further away, but her head wouldn’t turn more. Hannah intermingled their fingers and gave her a knowing look.

“Well, nevermind that. Let’s go in, come on. I want everyone to see how beautiful you are.” Hannah teased, now that she understood better what kind of things got the redhead to react.

Amanda simply took a deep breath. “Ok, let’s go. Let’s show’em all who the queens of the dance floor are.” The redhead put on a confident face, and together, they walked in.

The other six witches watched curiously.

“Hey, wait a second” Akko cried. “I was first in line!” She complained, going after Amanda and into the ballroom.

Diana sighed, following her. Even if she acted annoyed, though, she wore a smile.

Lotte and Barbara looked at Jazminka and Constanze. Shrugging, the four entered the ballroom too.

“I don’t think that kind of phrase applies to waltz dance rooms though…” Lotte commented as the door closed behind her.

It was a memorable night, for everyone. And, while Amanda and Hannah didn’t win the dance prize, they did win the ‘best looking couple’ one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Chapter 11 occurs here. It has a scene you might want to read from the main couple of this fic right at the beggining. Don't worry about lewds if you don't want to, you'll know when to stop.


	11. A bet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Amanda discuss and make a silly bet. Lewd ensues.

“Not gonna happen.” Amanda said, sitting next to Hannah under the tree.

“Why not? I think you’d look amazing.” Hannah was resting her head on the redhead’s shoulders, feeling the breeze across her face. Amanda smelled like dirt and sweat, as she had been flying all afternoon. Hannah was not the cleanest either, as she had accompanied the redhead. Normally she would like to take a shower without delay. Now all she wanted was to stay like this, forever if possible.

“I like… Suits better, that’s it.” Amanda grunted. Hannah looked up at her, she was closing her eyes and putting on a stone face. They had been arguing about this for a couple days, and right now it was the day prior to the party.

“No, that’s not it. Come on, tell me.” Hannah took her hand.

“There’s nothing to tell.” Amanda stubbornly refused.

“Ok, then I guess I won’t kiss you until you tell me, humph.” Hannah sat up, away from Amanda.

“Oh, come on, that’s not fair.” Amanda saddened.

Hannah almost decided to let it go. Sad Amanda was not something she wished to see. However, she also wanted to know. “I’m your girlfriend. I want you to talk to me.” Hannah said in a soft voice, looking into those emerald eyes that had started to become a drug to her.

Amanda hesitated for a few seconds before looking down and sighing heavily. “My grandma is a Seer. A big one, in our community. Remember when… We spoke, that first day?” She waited for an answer. Hannah thought back. First day? Of studying, probably. First day… Ah. She nodded. “Well, Grandma hasn’t got much time left.” Amanda explained, leaning back into the tree. Hannah allowed the redhead to put an arm around her shoulders. “And they wanted me to be the next big seer and all that. So a couple years prior to coming to Luna Nova they started… Preparing me.” She said this with cold acceptance, as if she had expended all the anger or frustration she could on this topic. “They tried to make me into a proper lady, like my grandma was. So not only did they have me studying divination during most of my free time, they made me wear frilly dresses, make up, these stupid hairstyles…”

“Hairstyles? With your short hair?” Hannah asked, thinking they wouldn’t have had many choices.

“You… Should’ve seen my hair back then. It was down to my waist, actually.” Amanda cringed while saying that, and Hannah smiled when she imagined it. Amanda with long hair, that would look pretty… “But at one point I started rebelling. I stopped wearing dresses or makeup, I cut my hair, and constantly fucked off to chill out.” She snuggled her head against Hannah’s, and Hannah enjoyed the sensation. “I was practically forced to come to Luna Nova. I only came because at least here I could fly freely thanks to the philosopher’s stone.”

“And aren’t you glad?” Hannah hugged her fully. “Now you’ve got me.” She said.

“Yeah, I’m glad.” Amanda returned the hug. It was rather hot, but they didn’t mind. “But now you know why I don’t like dresses that much.”

Hannah hummed. She understood, but didn’t think it was a good enough reason. Not wanting to look pretty because you’re against your family ideals? Not in her watch.

“Is there nothing I can do to make you wear a dress?” Hannah asked, tightening her hug. Amanda considered this, and took a long while to answer. When Hannah looked at her, she was red.

“W-well…” Amanda’s voice was strangled. “No, it may be too soon…”

“Out with it, you.” Hannah gave her a deadpan stare.

“I want to sleep with you.” Amanda said. “But I don’t know if you’d be able to… Handle it.”

Hannah opened her mouth, but no sounds came. She started to blush too. She should have seen this coming.

Still, she forced herself to reply. “Why do you think that?”

“Have you ever rubbed one out?” Amanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I- Well, of course… What does that mean?” She looked down, embarrassed.

Amanda chuckled. “See, this is what I mean. I’m asking if you have ever masturbated.”

Hannah instantly perked up. “No!”

“See, that’s the problem. Maybe you should experiment with yourself before I come and end up hurting you, you know?” She looked up, away from Hannah.

The auburn haired girl thought for a while. Of course, she knew something like this would happen eventually. She had even joked about it with Amanda a few times. But in truth, she had absolutely no self confidence. What if Amanda got bored of her?

She shook her head, earning a weird look from Amanda. No, she wouldn’t be so superficial. In the end, there was only one thing that mattered: She trusted the redhead.

“I’ll do it.” She said weakly, a little too flustered to speak normally.

“R-really?!” Amanda looked down, smiling, but then looked up again. “I mean, you sure? It might be too much…”

“I can handle it.” Hannah entered stubborn mode, basically the only way to fight Amanda in these cases.

“But, well…”

“Wanna make a bet?” Hannah got up and grabbed Amanda’s face with her hands, forcing their eyes to meet. “How do we know if I handled it?”

“Well… If you’re awake at midnight I guess we could say you passed…” Amanda had trouble keeping her laugh from coming out, and Hannah noticed. “If we met right at curfew, of course. Though I don’t know where we’d do it, now that I think about it…”

“There is one empty room in the western wing of bedrooms.” Hannah commented. “It’s one of the big ones, too. The girls there all went on vacation and won’t be back ‘till next week.” She wasn’t friends with them or anything, but she knew most of the high-class students in Luna Nova.

“You have what it takes to sleep in a room that isn’t yours?” Amanda smiled, amused.

“Of course I do!” Hannah replied, offended.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Amanda leaned in for a kiss. It was a passionate one. Hannah had gotten better at it during last week.

“Ok, then we’ll meet in that room after curfew. If you fail to show up I win.”

“Why would I not go?”

“Because you were scared, or a teacher caught you, or something.”

Hannah snorted, but Amanda just kissed her again. When their lips met, Hannah could feel all her frustrations melt away.

“Also, don’t shower before coming. And bring a change of clothes.” Amanda added, and Hannah cocked her head.

 

Amanda entered the room through the window. Flying at night was usual for her, but Hannah would probably come through the front door. So, she picked the lock and waited for about fifteen minutes, readying everything for the night.

Five minutes past curfew, a barely hearable knock came from it, and Amanda opened, finding Hannah – wearing pajamas – with a bag of clothes. She didn’t wear her ribbon. Before letting her in, she leaned forward and sniffed. She still smelled of dirt and trees. Perfect.

Hannah raised an eyebrow.

“Just making sure” Amanda stepped to the side. The room, unlike Diana’s, had the normal layout, with three beds in sight and lacking the library. It was dark, the only light coming from the full moon outside and from the one slipping out of the bathroom.

Hannah entered and left the bag near one of the beds. She had been on a perma-blush state during the entire afternoon; their friends had even asked her if she had a fever.

Amanda had refrained from making ‘hot’ jokes. It had been hard.

“Well, I’m going to the bath. See you inside.” She winked – though she felt rather stupid after the fact, since Hannah wouldn’t have been able to see it.

 

Hannah took a deep breath.

When Amanda had asked her not to take a bath, she had expected something like this.

She undressed, leaving only her underwear on. She tried to take it off, but couldn’t bring herself to do it. She wore a plain white bra and panty. She wondered what would Amanda’s underwear look like. She tried to imagine it, but couldn’t.

 _‘Well, only one way to find out.’_ She thought, entering the bathroom.

She didn’t find out, since Amanda was naked.

The redhead stood giving her back to her, testing the water of the shower with her hand. Hannah froze, looking at her slim body, her eyes naturally falling down towards a round, firm butt. She looked like a model, tantalizing  in the cover of a magazine. Except, she was there. She leaned forward to open one of the water taps, but Hannah wasn’t watching. She watched as, when inclined, Amanda showed her everything.

_Ba-dump._

She had seen a naked girl before. Barbara. Back then she hadn’t even considered the possibility of touching her, and she hadn’t paid much mind to the mutual nudity. They had just wanted a bath, and took it together to not waste resources.

Hannah cleared her throat. Amanda turned, showing that her boobs were bigger than Hannah had expected. She tried to smirk, but Hannah saw in her eyes that she was probably as – if not more – nervous as her. “Right on time.” She said, sounding forcedly calm. Her breathing got heavier as she oogled Hannah.

“H-hey” Despite her best efforts, Hannah couldn’t help looking down. Amanda didn’t cover herself, and her crotch was fully visible. She had some pubes, but she had obviously shaven recently. Hannah had done it last week. “You’re beautiful” She said on the spur of the moment.

“Thanks, same with you…” She took a step forward. Hannah would have backed down, if she could move. “Are you planning to shower with your underwear?” She raised an eyebrow, trying to lighten the mood.

“O-of course not, I just… Couldn’t take them off, sorry.” She looked down. Amanda stepped closer, brushing her arm with a beautiful and hard hand, full of calluses from handling the broom so much. The simple touch seemed to send electricity through her nerves.

“Can I give it a try?” Amanda asked after a few seconds of silent appreciation. Hannah nodded, not looking her in the eyes, since she was focused on Amanda’s pink nipples in front of her. She wondered how touching those breasts would feel…

The redhead stepped closer again, and softly prodded Hannah’s boob through her bra. Hannah resisted the urge to jump away, remaining in place. The single touch caused her chills.

She was feeling incredibly hot.

Amanda smiled after the touch, as if just doing that made her happy. Then, she rounded Hannah, noting that she was not going to move by herself and undid the bra strap, her fingers brushing the back’s skin and causing even more chills in the shorter girl. Hannah allowed the bra to fall in the floor, raising a hand to her chest on reflex. Amanda didn’t stop touching her naked back as she knelt behind her. She traced her fingers all the way down to the panties’ waistband, making Hannah shiver.

She went past that, softly groping one of Hannah’s buttocks. Hannah tensed them on instinct, but let it go after a few seconds. Amanda just gave it another squeeze before taking the waistband from the sides of her body and slowly pulling down. With each millimeter, Hannah felt more and more exposed. What if Amanda didn’t like how she looked? What if…?

Amanda kissed her lower back. It was a peck, nothing more than a simple touch with her lips, but Hannah forgot all of her worries. The shiver it sent through her spine left her mind blank for a second. Amanda left her forehead touching her middle back while still pulling down, her hair ticklish against Hannah’s naked skin.

When it reached the floor, Hannah took a step forward, leaving it there. Amanda took both of them and threw them in the corner, where her own clothes rested.

“Come on.” Amanda stood, putting a hand on Hannah’s shoulder and slowly guiding her to the bathtub. Hannah extended her hand to test the temperature, and found it good enough. Maybe a little colder than she would’ve preferred, but it’s not as if she needed hotter water right now.

She stepped into the wide, long tub, which stood without touching any walls at the end of the bathroom. It was old, the showerhead being obviously more modern and coming out of the wall. Amanda stepped in behind her. Hannah was the one under the water. She faced the shower head, trying to wash away the nervousness, but it didn’t work. She wasn’t getting completely wet, so she turned around slowly, to make sure she didn’t hit Amanda on accident or something.

Amanda was looking at her as she made sure to spread the water everywhere in her body. She felt exposed, and didn’t dare bring her hands near her crotch or chest.

“Careful now,” Amanda held her forearms forward, as if to catch her. “Wouldn’t want you to fall and break your neck. That would make for a horrible first night together.” She laughed nervously. Hannah found the joke to be a little over the top, but she was too entranced with Amanda’s body to actually care.

“You won’t really be able to shower like this, though. Are you going to do it once I get off?” Hannah asked, surprised to be able to speak. Amanda gulped and stepped forward. Hannah had to lean back and sit in the edge of the tub and rest her back against the wall – which wasn’t as cold as she had expected it to – as the redhead started to get wet too. Her usually messy hair went down over her eyes, but she quickly combed it back, looking down to Hannah’s slightly opened legs.

Her thighs were brushing Hannah’s knees, and that was all Hannah could focus on. If she moved one of her knees a little up, she would touch... She shook her head, looking at Amanda. The redhead was slowly spreading water like Hannah had, but in a more erotic way. She made sure to let Hannah see every movement, and she even massaged her own boobs a couple times while doing so. When she touched her pussy, she spent there a few seconds more than needed, biting her lower lip.

Hannah’s body itched to try and emulate what it saw.

“Here” Amanda offered her hands to help Hannah up, and she took them. Now their bodies were sticking together, and Hannah felt Amanda’s boobs pressed against her own. It was an amazing sensation. They felt like… Marshmallows, maybe. If marshmallows had an obvious hard spot on them.

Then Amanda moved a little, and the sensation that rose from her boobs was like nothing she had felt before. Of course, she had touched them, even massaged them, some times. But the simple rubbing of their chests was so much more… Stronger.

“Wanna go first?” Amanda said, her voice a little weak, raising a bar of soap. Hannah nodded, reaching to grab it, but Amanda stepped away. “See, this is the good part of showering with your partner: You can wash each other.” The American witch smirked more comfortably now. Hannah’s mouth gaped open. “So, you first?”

Hannah doubted. The feeling of their chests… If she felt more of that, she knew she was going to lose the strength of her legs. She had barely been able to remain standing. But saying that would be lame, wouldn’t it?

Luckily, the redhead seemed to understand. She handed her the soap and faced the wall, putting her hands against it. “Soap me up real good, ok?” Amanda’s voice sounded excited. Or maybe, aroused.

Hesitant, Hannah reached forward, but stopped herself. “Shouldn’t we use shampoo first?” She asked with her voice wavering.

“You do shampoo first?” Amanda asked without turning. “I always do the soaping first.” She chuckled.

“Oh, I get it, sorry.” Though the conversation was small, Hannah felt considerably more relaxed. Amanda was probably as nervous as her. Well, no, but she was still somewhat nervous. She didn’t need to worry. It was just washing a body, she couldn’t mess it up too badly.

So, first she took the soap and carefully rubbed it against Amanda’s back, being sure to spread and cover everything with her other hand. She felt the muscles, Amanda’s spine, her sides. “Are you ticklish?” She asked before moving up to the armpits.

“Kinda.” Amanda nodded. _‘Interesting.’_ Hannah thought, and decided to do the armpits in one swift motion, to minimize the amount of time in them. Amanda squirmed at the touches, and when she was done, she let out a relieved sigh.

Softly, she started to put soap on the redhead’s arms. She struggled to reach past the elbows, and so she pressed her body against Amanda’s. The touch, this time, felt less stimulating, since Amanda was being very careful not to move. So, when the shorter girl struggled to reach her hands, she pulled the arm back and allowed Hannah to slowly put the soap in her. She used the chance to explore and touch the arm, noting the barely noticeable but hard muscles that came with being such a good flyer.

After finishing the arms, she hugged Amanda from behind to slowly start spreading the soap on her front. She did the belly quickly, and even with the small time she spent there, Amanda still chuckled.

Then, she grabbed Amanda’s breasts. She feared that if she tried to do anything funny she might end up messing up, so, while she took the chance to feel them up real good – as she had thought before, the felt like marshmallows – she was still gentle and careful. The tips of her fingers touched the redhead’s nipples a couple times, and right before she decided it was done, Amanda let out a soft moan.

Hannah looked down, to what was next. Taking a page from Amanda’s book, she carefully knelt on the bathtub, trying to ignore the ass in front of her. She started from the calves, working her way up slowly, afraid of the inevitable. She touched the thighs, the slippery soap almost falling out of her hands, and then did the sides of the waist. With a deep breath, she did the buttocks. Firm, strong buttocks. As she did them, they opened a couple times, letting her see Amanda’s anus better. _‘Never thought I’d reach a moment in my life where I'd think an anus was cute.’_ She smiled.

She slipped the soap bar in Amanda’s crack, using a couple fingers of her other hand to make the same path and spread the soap well. When she touched the butthole, Amanda’s buttocks clenched on instinct. Just wanting it to be over, Hannah took the soap and brushed it against the redhead’s crotch. Then, she used her other hand to touch Amanda’s pussy.

She spread the soap, yes, but she also knew she was teasing. She didn’t know how to do it, but she understood, and didn’t want to do it much. So, even when she pressed and slipped between the lips, she just moved it around a little – this was when Amanda’s breath got caught – and pushed her hand back. There! She had done it! She had touched every inch of Amanda’s body and it had been great.

However, when Amanda turned around, sat on the edge and spread her legs, Hannah was taken aback. Amanda was smiling, but she was clearly flustered. Still, she pointed at her mons. “You missed a spot” She said.

She was so… Sexy. Hannah didn’t know how else to describe it. As if hypnotized, she reached forward and put soap on the pointed spot, making the redhead smile with the tickles the pubes had caused, keeping her head between Amanda’s knees. She noticed that Amanda’s outer lips had parted a little. “Here too.” Amanda pointed at her groins. Hannah conceded, noting how Amanda kept biting her lip.

When she finished, Amanda stood, leaving her pussy right in front of the kneeling girl, who stood up. The taller witch carefully maneuvered to be under the water. She got rid of all the soap in a minute and then turned to Hannah.

Hannah raised the soap bar, growing nervous. Amanda smiled. “Keep it. It might be too much for you to handle. Let’s make your first time in bed.” She offered, and Hannah relaxed visibly. “Also, hand me the shampoo, please.”

 

Hannah laid naked on bed, her hair still humid, and Amanda climbed on top of her, looking at her face from above. She looked incredibly sexy with her hair tips down, instead of how spread they usually were.

“You ready?” She asked. Hannah nodded, closing her eyes as Amanda kissed her. She felt the redhead’s tongue touch her lips, and she opened her mouth a little more, letting her enter.

The redhead tasted like toothpaste. Their tongues danced with each other as their kiss grew in intensity.

Hannah felt a hand to brush against her side. It simply brushed the skin, sending chills all over Hannah’s body. It moved along her outer thigh, up her side again and then along her arm, ending in a soft brush of her fingers.

Amanda brought her hand down, touching Hannah’s left boob. It didn’t take much massaging for the pleasure to become all she could think of. Amanda’s hand was her world right now, to the point that she couldn’t even keep up with the kiss. Amanda started going down, kissing her neck, her clavicle, then her chest. “Tell me if it’s too much”

She gently placed Hannah’s right areola on her mouth, stopped massaging her left tit, and brought her free hand down. Between the soft trails she was leaving in her belly and the sucking and licking on her boob, Hannah wasn’t able to answer with nothing but a moan.

Amanda looked at her from time to time, and sometimes Hannah caught her eyes, if she was not busy looking up and grabbing onto the sheets as if her life depended on it. Those beautiful, emerald eyes. How had she never thought of them as the most beautiful thing on earth before falling in love?

Then Amanda moved her hand down and brushed Hannah’s pubes. Hannah wasn’t particularly ticklish, but she couldn’t help smile a little. And when her fingers first brushed her outer lips, Hannah moaned. She couldn’t believe how sensitive she could be. She had never even gotten wet before, even if she was now. Amanda ran the entire length of her pussy’s crack from upside down, spreading that natural lubricant. Hannah found it hard to breathe, as if the air wouldn’t enter her lungs until something happened.

Amanda stopped for a moment, letting Hannah catch her breath. “I told you to tell me if it was too much.” She scolded her. Hannah nodded, panting. She would’ve grown redder, if it was physically possible. “Come on, you’re new to this, don’t be ashamed.”

“I’m… not…” She could barely talk. “I just didn’t know, I…” Her crotch asked for more, and she somehow knew what she wanted. “Could you… Put it in?” She asked, nervous.

Amanda raised an eyebrow. “It may be a little painful to use my finger for that.” She moved down the bed. “Open your legs a little more.”

Hannah wasn’t in a state that would allow her to question Amanda, so she just spread them and watched curiously as Amanda grabbed onto her thighs and softly kissed her slightly parted lips.

And used her tongue.

The slick muscle entered her vestibule and she instantly felt a lot better, that sensation she had felt earlier disappearing. Now, as the tongue moved, it was substituted by pleasure. It moved up and down, from side to side. Hannah moaned, and loudly. She wondered if she may be heard in other rooms, but didn’t care. Amanda only passed over her clitoris once – and thanks lord, because Hannah instantly understood that if she were to tease it much she would have lost her mind – sending a shock of pleasure across the body.

Then she slipped inside the vagina. Hannah felt the tongue slip past her hymen with care. Hannah exhaled all the air she had in her lungs during the slow process. It wasn’t painful, as she had imagined. It was just… Weird. And pleasant.

As Amanda started to move inside her, she kept moaning. She resisted the urge to actually cry out, but barely. Inside her mind, a thought managed to get past the pleasure barrier, and Hannah wondered if she tasted good. Amanda seemed to be enjoying herself, looking at her with open eyes. Was that a smile?

Releasing one of her legs from the grip, Amanda used her thumb to softly touch the clitoris. Hannah instantly feared she might have gone crazy.

It didn’t matter. Hannah felt something coming. She knew what it was – she had studied it – but had never experienced it firsthand. And, when her back tensed, and she arched, holding onto the sheets of the bed, she let out a very acute and long moan, followed by a complete emptiness of mind.

Amanda let her go, and her legs fell back into a natural position. She was panting, and Amanda was smiling at her. “Guess you just had your first orgasm. You should consider yourself lucky, not everyone gets to experience it so soon.”

Hannah blinked, slowly. “That was the best thing I’ve felt in my entire life.” She whispered, almost to herself.

“Well you’re going to be saying that a lot” Amanda smirked, lying next to Hannah and putting an arm around her waist. “We haven’t even started. Just wait until you can handle a finger or two inside” She said. Hannah wanted to ask what she meant: There was no way this could get any better.

But she was too tired. The afternoon flying, the nerve-wrecking bath, and now this took their toll on her, and against her wishes, she fell asleep, breathing steadily.

 

Amanda felt great. She had fucked her girlfriend, led her to an orgasm and, more importantly, won a bet.

She still shivered when thinking of the shower scene. Never again would she do that until Hannah learned to fuck her. She had wanted those fingers inside of her so, so badly, she almost died. She had actually refused to treat Hannah the same way because, besides the fact that the English witch wouldn’t have been able to handle it, she needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

Now, she sat against the head of the bed, mindlessly caressing Hannah’s hair while she slept. She had lasted… what, about ten minutes, maybe? _‘Not bad.’_ Amanda thought. She had lasted the same her own first time.

But now, all that was left was for herself to sleep. She had been up waiting for midnight, and she figured it was probably around that time already. Plus, she needed to be up and dressed by before the time the cleaning fairies came next morning.

She put a hand around Hannah as she laid down, ready to drift off into the unconscious realm.

And then a loud, annoying and high-pitched beeping noise started coming from somewhere.

She instantly got off bed, searching for the source. She found it in the bag with Hannah’s clothes. Her wand.

“Is it midnight already?” Hannah asked in a sleepy voice.

“I don’t know. Did you set this alarm to midnight?” Amanda asked, tapping the wand two times to make it shut up.

“Actually, I set it for a minute before.” She gave the redhead a sleepy smirk.

“Why?”

“Because this way, I win the bet.”

Amanda chuckled. “You didn’t last the entire time, though. You slept until now.”

“That wasn’t the deal.” Hannah sat up, not bothering to cover her naked boobs. _‘Control your libido, Amanda. You’ll get more of that, soon’_

“Then what was it?”

“I had to be awake at midnight. You didn’t say I had to remain awake the entire time.” Then, the wand let out a little jingle that lasted for a few seconds. “Now _that_ was the midnight alarm. Guess who won the bet?”

Amanda was in disbelief. She thought back to the conversation they’d had under the tree. _‘I guess if you’re awake at midnight…’_

“Damn you, smart bitch.” She laughed and laid down on bed again. Hannah hugged her, she hugged back. The smell of shampoo came from Hannah’s hair. “Guess I’ll be wearing a dress tomorrow.”

“Yay…” Hannah snuggled up to her, and her breath steadied again.

Amanda smiled. She wasn’t that bothered by having lost, in the end.

After all, if Hannah liked it, then it was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reached this place, thanks for reading!


End file.
